Désert de glace
by xaphania
Summary: le chapitre 5 est là. Jai aussi réecrit la fic au complet !!!C'est beaucoup plus lisible Maintenant.
1. chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1  
  
Je ne me reconnais plus, mes cheveux habituellement gominés vers l'arrière sont Pelle-Melle et des mèches blond cendré apparaissent sur fond platine. J'ai dû prendre au moins 10 cm depuis le début de l'année et mes épaules se sont considérablement élargies, ma taille s'est affinée, mes jambes allongées. Mais le plus frappant ce sont mes yeux, aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de voir le monde à travers deux lacs gelés qui, pour la première fois ce seraient mis à fondre. Cela explique peut-être les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Des larmes amertumes qui se rendent jusqu'à ma bouche, je sens entre mes lèvres le goût de l'amertume, le trop plein d'amertume qui, depuis des années, bouillonne en moi. Jusqu'à faire crisper mes mains de rage, j'entends chaque jointure qui craque, j'aimerais faire craquer chacun de ses os ... uns à uns. Pour avoir détruit ma vie, pour m'avoir privé, d'enfance, d'amour, d'affection et surtout POUR AVOIR TUÉ MA MÈRE ! Lucius Malfoy, mon père, figure d'autorité, celui qui a tué ma mère. Narcissa Malfoy celle qui s'est fait tuer par son mari. Elle était déjà morte de toute façon, depuis des années. Sa peau froide, ses yeux vides, son silence. Aujourd'Hui, elle me manque, mais j'ai cette drôle d'impression qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Je suis seul, complètement seul, je l'ai toujours été, personne n'a jamais été aussi seul que moi sur cette terre. La morsure de la solitude, celle qui vous transperce un peu plus à chaque minutes de silence. Potter, à seule personne chez qui j'ai perçu le même désespoir, cette lueur dans les yeux, même si cet imbécile est constamment entouré de cette sang de bourbe aux dents de lapin et de ce grand dadais stupide au père amoureux des moldus... j'ai senti qu'il était très seul à quelque pars, peu être parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de famille tout comme moi mais, malgré les ressemblances, je ne peux empêcher chaque parcelle de mon corps de le détester d'une haine presque aussi violente que celle que je porte à mon père. Mais ce soir ... ce soir j'ai l'impression de comprendre son désarroi de ne plus le détester du tout.  
  
-Oh... je deviens sentimental !! Ressaisi toi Draco... Si tu continu comme ça tu vas bientôt faire partie du fan-club de ce bellâtre À ramper pour une photo dédicacée de sa grosse figure éclatée par une cicatrice ! Plutôt mourir. Mes réflexions sont interrompues par des bruits de pas et quelqu'un qui cogne à la porte. Je m'habille en vitesse et je vais répondre. C'est mon père, je le regarde droit dans les yeux espérant le faire sentir coupable mais c'est une grave erreur. Mes yeux encor boursouflés par les larmes trahissent un moment de faiblesse inacceptable pour un Malfoy.  
  
-Un Malfoy ne faiblit jamais ET SURTOUT NE PLEUR pas comme une FILLETTE !!!!  
  
Me hurle mon père en m'envoyant une gifle en plein visage. Cette fois c'est trop, trop de douleur, de souffrance de silence suffocant, je ne peux retenir les larmes qui chauffent mes yeux. Fou de colère mon père sort sa baguette et avec, dans ses yeux, une lueur de profond dégoût, prononce ces mots si horribles  
  
-Endoloris  
  
Chaque parcelle de mon corps est en feu, la douleur est si forte que je la sens à peine. Il n'y a que du gris, le gris de ses yeux sans pitier. Quand la torture prend fin je ne pleur plus. J'aval ma salive avec difficulté, ferme les yeux un instant et me jure au plus profond de mon être que ce sera la dernière fois qu'il me verra pleurer... la dernière.  
  
***  
  
Je ne me reconnais plus. Mes cheveux sont plus en bataille que jamais. J'adore sentir une mèche de cheveux entre mes lèvres et souffler dessus pour qu'elle revienne sagement à sa place, et cette sensation, celle des cheveux qui tombent sur le visage. Comme une caresse. J'ai dû prendre au moins 10 cm cette année, mes épaules sont plus larges que jamais. Caques muscles de mon corps semble s'être développés. Et mes yeux, mes yeux émeraude brillent d'un feu étrange. Comme une partie de moi qui émergeait de ses deux Océans verts pour la première fois. Peut-être parce que je vien de rêver de Cho. Un rêve si étrange. C'étais l'hiver, elle se tenait dans le parc de l'école, près du lac. Son regard ne le lâchait pas d'une seconde, comme absorbée par ses profondeurs d'un gris d'acier. J'ai voulu m'approcher d'elle. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule et elle s'est retournée brusquement. Mais étrangement ce n'était plus Cho qui me regardait à présent mais Malfoy. Pas le Malfoy que je connais, l'arrogant, suffisant et sur de lui, mais un Malfoy vulnérable les yeux semblables au lac mais en fonte. Des larmes de désespoir infini coulant le long de ses joues couleur craie. Sans savoir pourquoi je l'ai pris dans mes bras, avant de me réveiller en sursaut. Une telle étreinte, la chaleur de son corps sur le mien et puis mon lit froid, mes couvertures humides, ma chambre sombre. Malfoy, Draco MALFOY ? j'ai dit un rêve ? je voulais surment dire un cauchemar !!!  
  
***  
  
-Draco ! Draco !  
  
Ces deux gorilles liposucsés du cerveau sont encor scotchés à mes basks! Seigneur ! Je sais que c'est la ressemblance, de nos pères, de nos familles et de nos vies qui nous rapprochent, moi, Goyle et Crabbe et même si leur présence m'est pathétique, elle m'est d'un certain réconfort. Comme une illusion, celle d'être moins seul. Il m'est même déjà arrivé de les trouver sympathiques et d'avoir été touché de leur enthousiasme à me défendre de Potter et de son fan-club. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui je ne veux voir personne, personne qui me rappelle mon père, personne qui me rappelle qui je suis et que ma vie n'a aucun sens. Je fais mine de ne pas les avoirs entendus et je vais m'asseoir au fond du train dans un compartiment vide. Je pleure encor et encor. Je déteste pleurer, peut être par ce que j'ai toujours vu ca comme une faiblesse. Quelque chose d'interdit, un privilège qui ne m'étais pas accordé. "NE JAMAIS FAIBLIRE Draco. UN MALFOY N'A PAS DE SENTIMENTS" Un Malfoy, un Malfoy. Je maudis Ce NOM QUI MA AUTÉ LA VIE ! je le hais, je l'esxercre. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre à la volée. Ohhhh non je cauchemarde Potter et ces deux imbéciles qui lui collent aux fesses à longueur d'année. Figés sur place, la bouche ouverte. Quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un pleuré ? C'est à Vomir, je détourne le regard. Le saint Potter se tourne vers les deux autres et leurs murmures de nous laisser.  
  
-Dégage Potter, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.  
  
***  
  
Ce matin l'atmosphère est tendue chez les Dursleys. Ce cher Dudley vient de faire une énorme crise en apprenant qu'il faudrait reprendre son régime draconien. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux mon cousin avait triplé de volume. Il prenait maintenant 4 sièges dans l'autobus et pour couronner le tout il devait se mettre en biais pour passé dans le cadre de la porte d'entrer. Les parents sur protecteurs ne semblaient pas comprendre que leur horrible fils avait l'âme d'un jeune délinquant ! Même après 12 appels du directeur de Smelting pour rapporter les mauvais coups de Dudley dont : des vols fréquents à la cantine, une attaque violente contre un certain Bruce White qui l'accusait d'avoir esseillé de le noyer dans la cuvette d'une toilette et du plagia dans la moitié de ses examens. L'oncle Vernon continuait de nier et disait que Dudley traversait simplement une période difficile, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, ce dernier se fit remettre les pendules à l'heure par son père qui ne voulait surtout pas que son fils chéri se fasse renvoyer d'une école de si grand nom. Que diraient les voisins !!!???  
  
-Oncle Vernon est ce que tu peux m'accompagner à la gare ce matin ?"  
  
-MMM  
  
Réponds l'oncle Vernon de très mauvaise humeur, pour faire changement, sans levé les yeux de son journal... Une heure plus tard je suis à King cross sur la voie 9 et trois quarts. Je cherche Ron et Hermione des yeux. Tous les garçons des alentours semblent absorbés par la contemplation d'une jeune fille qui leur passe sous le nez un sourire amusé aux lèvres. C'est HERMIONE ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux et quand mon regard croise le sien, je me surprends a pensé des choses auxquelles je n'avais jamais pensé auparavant (Sauf en regardant Cho peut- être). Une main invisible sert mon estomac d'une poigne de fer. Soudain je vois Ron qui semble avoir changé lui aussi s'avancer vers moi, Hermione fait volte face et il s'arrête net à quelques centimètres d'elle. À cet instant, je comprends, qu'il l'aime d'un amour profond, celui qu'on a pour cette seule personne, notre moitié. Il l'aime et son corps tout entier en tremble, je le vois dans ses yeux sombres, dans sa façon de respirer, de bouger. Il l'a toujours aimé depuis le début. Mal à l'aise, nous nous dirigeons vers notre compartiment habituel. J'ouvre la porte et je m'arrête bouchebé devant un Malfoy en pleure le même que dans mon rêve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais ça me vient naturellement, comme une soudaine pulsion. Je me tourne vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Laissez nous  
  
Ron me dévisage surpris, mais devant le regard noir d'Hermione il sort du compartiment sans un mot.  
  
****  
  
Il s'assoit en face de moi je peux m'empêcher de remarquer cette beauté insolente qui émane de sa personne de son corps. Je ne le regarde plus, je ne veux pas le voir. Lui me regarde, des heures passent. Ses yeux verts ne me lâchent pas, ils sont si brillants, si pénétrants, je dirais même chauds. Les miens sont froids et ternes comme ceux de mon père. Il pose sa main sur mon genou, je tourne brusquement la tête vers lui et lui lance un de ces regards dont jais le secret, mortelle, dardant, tranchant. Personne n'a le droit de me toucher comment ose-t-il? Il retire sa main et sans un mot se lève. Je savais qu'il partirait, qu'il s'en aille !!! Je le déteste plus que jamais. Mais il ne s'en va pas, au contraire, il s'assoit à côté de moi et sans que j'ai le temps de réalisé ce qui se passe, ses longs bras m'enlacent. Je ne connais pas cette chaleur. Je ne comprends pas, mais mon corps entier se met à tremblé entres ses bras. Je suis agité d'un sanglot, il ressert son étreinte, je ferme les yeux, je n'existe plus, je m'efface, je suis lui il est moi, je rentre dans sa peau brûlante, il n'y a plus que nous. Une seule personne. Je voudrais que ça dur éternellement. Ses cheveux entres mes lèvres, ses doigts entre les miens, chaque seconde devient une peur qui croque le c?ur entres ses dents. La peur de ne plus le sentir si près de mon corps, la peur du froid de retrouver mon désert de glace. Tranquillement, je le sens qui s'agite, ses mains me repoussent doucement. Je sens à nouveau le froid pénétré dans mes os. Il me regarde les yeux plein de larmes puis sans un mot sort du compartiment.  
  
*** Je suis loin maintenant, le plus loin possible à l'autre bout du train. Je regarde fixement mes mains. Celles qui viennent de caresser son corps. Encor essoufflé par la course ... jamais je n'avais été si proche de quelqu'un. J'ai cette drôle d'impression que personne ne l'a jamais été. Jamais personne auparavant ne m'avait enlacé. Certainement pas la tante pétunia ou encor moins l'oncle Vernon. Je me disais que ca viendrait mais j'étais loin d'imaginer ca . Avec Draco Malfoy !!! Je dois être fou, mais ses yeux d'une infinie tristesse... je l'ai pris dans mes Bras... Draco Malfoy, dans mes Bras !!!!et qu'elle étreinte, cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un ... L'atmosphère trop chargée m'a obligé à interrompre ce moment. Comme une voix dans ma tête qui me disait que c'était asser. Je n'ose même pas imaginer jusqu'ou ca aurait pu aller sinon. J'avais . J'avais envie ... envie de lui... Mais une minute je suis aux femmes ! Et en plus je parle de Draco Malefoy !!!!!!!! Bordel.  
  
***  
  
-Alors c'était bien la Bulgarie ?  
  
Elle est assise en face de moi plus belle que jamais et avec un air détaché elle me répond  
  
-Oui c'étais pas mal  
  
-Hu huh  
  
... e la déteste à cet instant! comment a-t-elle pu ???...comment...pourquoi!? en fait je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi je la déteste et ce qu'elle a fait de mal mais je ne peux empêcher la colère qui monte en moi. Elle me répond quelque chose, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je pense simplement à la façon la plus cruelle de tuer ce Krum. Elle semble attendre une réponse, je lui sers le coup de la fraternisation avec l'ennemi et elle me crie à la tête un truc qui sonne comme   
  
-Ce que tu peux être bête pourquoi tu ne me dis pas simplement que tu m'aimes  
  
Je n'entends pas le reste -que tu m'aimes- Ces mots me dardent. Moi Ronald Weasley L'aimer, ELLE ??? elle est folle, je veux lui crier qu'elle se trompe mais elle me regarde, elle voit à travers moi, je ne sais plus si elle se trompe ou si c'est moi. J'ai soudainement chaud, mes yeux se mettent à piquer, je sors en claquant la porte, je murmure un  
  
-Va te faire foutre Hermione   
  
Je ne veux plus jamais la voir.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre I 


	2. chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2  
  
Mon assiette est encor pleine, je n'arrive pas à manger. Cette boule qui s'est logée dans ma gorge m'empêche d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soi. Sinon bonjours les dégâts. Goyle et Grabbe parlent d'une fille de quatrième années qu'ils ont rencontré dans la salle commune hier soir. Elle semble beaucoup les intéresser . Pathétique ! une figure terne, un corps maigre, aucune conversation. C'est une Hightford, famille de mangemort depuis des générations. Exactement le genre de harpie que je serai condamné à épouser. Il tourne la tête vers moi, c'est la première fois depuis qu'on est arrivé. Je peux voir l'éclat de ses yeux à l'autre bout de la salle. Tranquillement, je sens cette chaleur familière m'envahir. Soudain, je n'entends plus le brouhaha de la grande salle. Le silence bourdonne à mes oreilles. Tout le monde s'efface autour de moi, il n'y a plus que lui. Je brûle, j'ai les entrailles en feu. Il me regarde toujours avec la même intensité. Les cris de Goyle surexcité, qui vient d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec la harpie, brisent le lien qui nous unissait, J'appercois le rouquin lui taper l'épaule et il détourne le regard. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, j'y pence à chaque minute. J'ai l'impression que son corps m'appelle. C'est tellement fort, tellement physique et tellement profond en même temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réappris à respirer depuis qu'il m'a accordé cette chose dont je ne connais pas le nom. Comme un cadeau précieux. Il a allumé une flamme en moi quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas avant. De l'espoir peut-être de l'envie ? Dieu que je le haï et ca n'a aucun sens. Je n'en sais rien simplement, que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête là. J'en mourrais.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Le cours d'enchantement passe particulièrement vite en cette première journée. La cloche sonne et je ramasse mes choses avec le plus de lenteur possible, espérant retardé le début du cours de potion. Hermione et Ron ne s'adressent plus la parole, sauf pour se dire des choses du genre "passe- moi le beurre" ou "bonjour, bonsoir". c'est l'horreur. Normalement j'aurais cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais j'ai tellement de chose en tête. Enfin, une chose, cette chose est très grande avec des cheveux blonds des yeux gris magnifiques et des mains d'une sensualité inimaginables sans parler de ses lèvres. HARRY STOP je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Je suis un train qui déraille. Je fonce droit devant, mais le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ou je vais ni de ou je viens. Qui suis-je ??? comment pouvais-je être avant d'avoir goûté à une pareille étreinte tant de questions qui se bousculent. Et puis il y a eu ce matin, dans la grande salle, ce regard qu'il m'a jeté. Le premier depuis l'épisode du train. Je me demandais si j'avais rêvé, si c'étais vrai tout ca ou si je n'avais qu'imaginé être complètement raide dingue d'un mec qui, en plus, spécifions le, est mon pire ennemi sur cette terre. J'ai dit raide dingue ? OH bon dieu quelle horreur, j'ai la nausée. Le bruit des pas pressés qui résonnent dans le couloir me rappelle que mon cours de potion à lieu dans 2 minutes. Je jette mon sac sur mes épaules, cours dans le long couloir, décent 5 volé de marches, renverse MC Gonagall au passage sans prendre le temps de mésuser, traverse deux tapisseries et arrive enfin dans les donjons. Mais malgré ma course effrénée, et à mon grand désespoir, j'entends la cloche qui retentit à deux pas de la porte d'entrer de la classe. Je rentre d'un air résigné. Je l'aperçois tout de suite à sa place habituelle. Il a repris son air suffisant, ça me fait comme un couteau en plein c?ur. Je reprends mes esprits et me prépare à faire face à Rogue, il est la lui aussi (ÉVIDAMEnT !) quel affreux bonhomme ! Avec ses airs doucereux et sa voix aussi huileuse que ses cheveux  
  
-vous êtes en retard Potter.  
  
-J'avais remarqué, oui.  
  
-À votre place jeune homme et je retire 50 points à griffondor pour votre insolence !  
  
Putain, 50 points il y va pas de main morte cet enfoiré (dsl je déteste rogue xaph.) Ron regarde son chaudron fixement. Son humeur n'a visiblement pas changée. Hermione à l'air complètement déconnecté de la réalité, ce qui lui ressemble très peu, surtout lors d'un cours. Malfoy ne tourne même pas une seule fois la tête dans ma direction et les minutes s'envolent presque aussi rapidement qu'une tortue quadraplégique aveugle. C'est l'horreur ma potion d'enflure tourne au vert kaki alors qu'elle aurait dû être jaune. Rogue s'en prend encor à moi. Et 5 points de moins! Mais c'est drôle, aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de n'en avoir rien à foutre. Quand la cloche sonne enfin je me dirige vers la salle commune. J'évite Ron et Hermione qui commencent sérieusement à me tomber sur le système. Je passe aux toilettes et avant même d'avoir franchi la porte je tombe nez à nez avec l'objet de mes désirs. Il me regarde surprit avant de lancé d'un ton faussement détaché  
  
-Qu'es ce que tu fabrique ici Potter ?  
  
Agacé, je réponds  
  
-T'as besoin que j'te fasse un dessin peut-être ?  
  
Il lève les yeux en l'air et fait mine de vouloir partir. Par accident, Enfin je crois. Il frôle mon épaule au passage. Mon estomac fait un bond, j'ai la tête qui recommence à tournée. Je regarde mes mains tremblées d'un air suppliant. Oh non pas encor. Je ne peux empêcher ce qui se produit ensuite. Il se tourne brusquement vers moi et saisi mon visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux ont repris leurs éclats de la vieille, je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage ses lèvres glacées et charnues sont entre-ouvertes et humides, je ferme les yeux et, sans le savoir, je vais à leurs rencontres. Elles se réchauffent tranquillement. Sa langue se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la mienne. Ma bouche à moi elle est brûlante, mon corps tout entier l'est. J'oublie qu'il n'est qu'un pauvre crétin arrogant, j'ai le sentiment de ne plus le connaître, j'aime son corps plus que tout. J'aime le blond de ses cheveux et la courbe que décris son dos. J'aime ses mains, la froideur de ses yeux et surtout la douceur de ses lèvres. Homme ou femme c'est simplement le tout qu'il forme, ce qui émane de lui. Il met fin à notre baiser, me regarde longuement avec une lueur presque démente dans les yeux  
  
-Suis- moi Harry  
  
Harry, comme c'est étrange d'entendre ce nom sortir de sa bouche, je trouve qu'il prend une troisième dimension. Qu'il devient plus beau, plus sensuel Sans un mot, je lui emboîte le pas. Il se met à courir.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Personne ne fait vraiment attention à nous, tout le monde est dehors. La salle commune est vide à cette heure-ci. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. J'ai besoin de me libéré, de ne plus penser. De ne plus voir le visage de ma mère qui me hante, le sang qui coule sur le carrelage, le regard de mon père. Je ne peux plus respirer, j'étouffe. Mais lui, lui il est là, il ne me demande rien. J'ai l'impression de lui apporter autant qu'il m'apporte. Si seulement il savait, il est comme un baume sur mon c?ur. Je veux sentir ses mains brûlantes sur mon corps, je veux seulement sentir sa présence, je ne suis plus seul, plus maintenant, j'en ai la conviction. J'entends ses pas résonnés derrière moi. Je ne me rends même pas compte que je cours. Une fois devant le mur qui conduit à la salle commune des serpentards. Je m'arrête net. La froideur de ce mur de brique me rappelle ce que je fais. Soudain j'ai peur, il le voit, pose sa main sur mon épaule. Mes craintes s'envolent. J'avais deviné juste, il fait si beau dehors. La salle est vide, je monte jusqu'au dortoir Harry toujours sur mes talons. Je m'effondre sur le lit, il me saute littéralement dessus me couvrant de baiser, faisant glisser mes vêtements uns à uns. Je caresse son dos, son torse musclé. J'aime observé chacun de ses muscles en mouvement. Comme le plus beau des spectacles. Nous grimpons au 7ième ciel main dans la main. Il s'étend à côté de moi et sans savoir pourquoi je me mets à pleurer  
  
-Dis- moi tout, je veux tout savoir  
  
Les mots forment une boule dans ma gorge, je n'arrive pas à parler. Je ferme les yeux quelque instant  
  
-Écoute Harry, il a tué ma mère. Il la tue, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir  
  
-Qui, ton PÈre ?????  
  
Je ne réponds pas, je me lève et me rends compte que je suis complètement nu. J'ai la nausée, je cours aux toilettes. Quand je reviens, il n'est plus là.  
  
****  
  
Je me sens sale comme si cette aventure m'avait souillé au plus profond de mon être. Je repense à son corps qui m'attirait tellement il y a à peine 3/4 d'heure. Maintenant je le vois comme un homme, simplement. Je n'ai plus aucune attirance pour lui. Je suis parti, je ne voulais plus savoir, plus entendre. Peu être que j'ai peur, simplement, peur de n'avoir plus aucun repère. Toutes ses idées que je m'étais faites sur Malfoy, sa famille. Peu- être que j'avais tout faut. Je n'aime pas me tromper, j'aime regardé chaque personne, l'analysé, me faire une idée bien précise sur son mode de vie sa façon d'être, à sa façon de manger son porridge ou pire encor à sa façon d'articulé chaque mot chaque syllabe. Il m'attirait, je le croyais mon opposé. Mais savoir qu'il souffre tout autant que moi et pour des raisons qui se rapprochent aux miennes. Mon attirance se mue en pitié et quel gouffre ! Je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur mes gestes, si je l'ai fait c'est parce que j'en avais envie. Simplement maintenant j'ai n'ai plus envie d'y penser. Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. Je rentre dans la salle commune. Ron est assis dans un coin, je vais le rejoindre. Il semble captivé par quelque chose déposée sur ses genoux.  
  
-BOUH  
  
Il sursaute comme un enfant qu'on aurait surpris la main dans un sac de bombons interdits.  
  
-Hey relax, ques que tu lis ?  
  
-OH rien.  
  
Il esseille visiblement de cacher la chose derrière son dos  
  
-Allé Ron laisse-moi voir !  
  
Je suis plus rapide que lui et je saisis quelque chose qui ressemble à une revue. Sur la couverture, on peut lire en grosse lettre rouge "sorcière d'aujourd'hui" un mensuel que toutes les filles lisent. Complètement, stupide les titres moins importants sont du genre : la couleur de vernis à ongles qui correspond a votre signe astrologique ou bien ce que les filles veulent vraiment d'un garçon. Je jette un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-amusé à Ron.  
  
-Quel ennuie, tu lis ce genre de truc Ron. Alors là !!  
  
Il me jette un regard assassin avant de se laisser tombé dans un fauteuil défoncé avec un grand soupir. Je feuillette rapidement la revue jusqu'à ce que mon attention soit attirée par un signet rouge que Ron avait surment déposer pour retrouver sa page. "Comment la séduire. Ce quelle veut vraiment de vous". J'éclate de rire  
  
-Tu crois qu'Hermione va se laisser berner par ce genre de connerie, tu rêve mon vieux !!  
  
J'allais me lancer dans une lecture mélo dramatique à haute voix de l'article quand Ron me lance un  
  
-Ferme là, Harry  
  
Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas apparaît.  
  
-Écoute Harry ca va mal très mal. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour Hermione ?  
  
  
  
Je lui fais signe que oui. Ron ne m'en a jamais parlé mais il sait bien que je sais. Ça crève les yeux  
  
-Et bien je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, tu sais toi toutes les filles te regarde à longueur de journée, tu passe dans les couloirs, les têtes se tournent tu peux choisir n'importe laquelle. Elles se pâment à tes pieds, toi le survivant.  
  
Je sens la colère qui monte en moi.  
  
-Ron regarde ca, regarde ca bien comme il faut !!  
  
Je m'approche de lui, à quelque centimètre de son visage. Je lui montre ma cicatrice du doigt.  
  
-Ce n'est que ca qui les intéressent. Que ça !Mais Si quelqu'un S'Intéresse à toi un Jour, tu sauras que c'est pour ce que tu es et non parce qu'ils croient te connaître. Simplement parce que tu es célèbre  
  
En prononçant ses mots je commence à mieux comprendre mon aventure avec Draco. En fait il s'est toujours considéré comme mon égal, si ce n'est mon supérieur. Peut-être que j'ai eu cette vague impression d'être désiré pour autre chose que mes talents au quidditch ou pour cette marque qui traverse mon front  
  
-Peu importe ! me lance Ron avec fougue. Il se trouve que MOI j'aime Hermione et qu'elle est raide dingue de ce gros imbécile Bulgare. Elle m'obsède Harry. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. OHH et puis laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as toujours ce que tu veux !  
  
-Tu te répètes mon vieux et OH que si je comprends !!!et plus que tu ne le pence alors ferme là un peu avant que lancé n'importe quoi pour faire passé tes frustrations sur les autres !  
  
Sans un mot, il se lève, rouge de colère. Ce qu'il peut être bête des fois. Je m'affale sur la chaise la plus proche bien décidé à finir mon devoir d'enchantement. Tranquillement je sors chacun de mes effets que je dépose sur une table de travail, sans remarquer une bande de filles de 3ième années qui chuchotent d'un air surexcité en me lançant des regards évasifs. Je leur fais une horrible grimace en lançant un grand cris de guerre. Elles se lèvent outrées et disparaissent dans leurs dortoirs. J'éclate de rire, que c'est bon de retomber en enfance quelques fois. Après 2 heures de travail acharné, je ramasse mes choses, décidé à aller parler à ce cher Draco peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de le laisser tout à l'heure il a peu être besoin de moi. Je lui dois au moins ça.  
  
***  
  
La tête entre les mains, les paupières closent je pence. Je me glisse dans ma tête, dans cet univers ou personne d'autre que moi n'a access. Je fais le point, je dois faire le point. Les événements, les émotions, les sentiments, les sensations, les odeurs, tout se bouscule. J'en ai la migraine. Ne jamais oublié qui je suis, ma seule et unique devise. Je commence par le capital, premièrement ma mère est morte, deuxièment je rejette mon père et mon nom pour la première fois de ma vie et en dernier lieu, je viens de faire l'amour avec Potter. J'ai un haut-le-c?ur. Du calme Draco. Je me sens complètement perdu, je suis complètement perdu en fait. Pourquoi ? ques qui s'est passé ? Je suis Draco Malfoy, mais il y a quelque heure, je ne voulais plus l'être. Et mon père, il la tuer, mais pourquoi, POURQUOI !!! Il n'y avait que des hurlements et du sang, un cri inhumain, je suis décendu, elle était par terre, morte et lui il la regardait impassible, toujours aussi flegmatique. Il m'a dit de retourner dans ma chambre et puis je ne l'ai jamais revu, plus jamais, elle avait disparu de ma vie, comme ca. Je sens quelque chose se glacer en moi tout au fond. Potter, quelle horreur, ques qui m'a pris bon dieu de merde. J'ai couché avec un mec qui s'appelle Harry Potter. As-tu oublié qui tu es Draco ? Même un vulgaire sang de bourbe ne fait pas des atrocités pareilles. J'aime encor mieux baisé mon elfe de maison que ce prétentieux petit saint. C'est comme si j'avais oublié tout ce qui s'était passé pour en arriver là. Et quand je suis revenu dans la chambre, il n'était plus là. Je suis tombé par terre, complètement perdu. Tout dois redevenir comme avant, je ne dois pas faiblir. On dirait presque mon père qui parle. Je suis désespérant. OHH ! Non ! Vision d'horreur : Potter droit devant, il se dirige vers moi. Je suis près du lac. Comment a-t-il fait pour me trouvé, il me suis ?  
  
-Draco, ça va ?  
  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ca te regarde Potter.  
  
Et c'est absolument vrai, c'était simplement une erreur de parcours. La plus grosse de toute ma vie en fait. Il ne dit plus rien. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et il ferme les yeux en silence. Je l'observe un moment. Soudain, tout refait surface. Son visage baigné par la lumière dorée du crépuscule, ses cheveux ébène agités par la brise. Je détourne le regard. Les yeux toujours clos, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Tu veux ma photo Malfoy ? je sais que je suis pas mal séduisant, vas-y dit le, jte plaît hein ?"  
  
-Tu rêve Potter, même une vieille goule ne voudrait pas de toi alors moi. Pff !!  
  
Le même sourire amusé, les yeux toujours fermés, la tête tournée vers le soleil couchant, il répond  
  
-Eh ben c'étais pas ce que t'avais l'air de penser tout à l'heure. tu te souviens ? Dray ? Quand tu m'embrassais comme un affamé. Mais je dois avouer que t'as du talent. Tu sais, on ne penserait jamais qu'un glaçon puisse aussi bien embrasser.  
  
Je ne goûte pas à la plaisanterie.  
  
-Merci pour ce charmant petit flash-back Potter. Mais je dois dire que tu ne tes pas trop débattu non plus.  
  
Il ouvre ses grands yeux émeraude, les plantent sur moi, prend un air plus grave, signe qu'il veut s'engagé sur un autre sujet.  
  
-Non, sérieux Draco qu'es ce qui se passe avec toi ? ca ne va pas ? je veux dire, il y a à peine une semaine, on m'aurait dit que Draco Malfoy avait déjà pleuré une fois dans sa vie, j'y aurais même pas cru et la je te retrouve complètement défait. T'as l'air d'être tombé dans un trou tellement creux. Ma réaction m'étonne, tu sais, mais il se trouve que j'avais envie de toi et ne je le ne renie pas. Je ne peux pas changé le passé, et maintenant, a mon grand soulagement, cette envie m'a passé, non- sen me laissé un léger mal de c?ur au passage, mais, sans rire, je ne regrette rien.  
  
Comment peut-on dire autant de chose dans une phrase ?Ques que je dois répondre là ? Si je regrette ? Qu'es que j'ai ?Qu'es ce qui m'a pris ?  
  
-Écoute Potter. Fais- moi le plaisir de me foutre la paix. Tu me donne mal à la tête.  
  
-Hahah ! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ca Draggy ? Et ben tu te mets le doigt dans l'?il chéri !  
  
Quel imbécile ....  
  
-Premièrement je ne suis ni Draggy ni chéris.  
  
-Si tu insistes. Me lance-t-il avec un clin d'?il.  
  
-Puis tu arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule parce que je t'arrange le portrait et tu perds toute ta verve du même coup croit moi.  
  
-Bon bon ça va Draggy, heu, oupppsss, Draco. Alors répond à ma question !  
  
-Mais quelle question Potter, tes trop crétin pour aligné deux mots, alors encor moins une question !  
  
Il me regarde d'un air faussement outré  
  
-Pas besoin d'être très brillant, tu sais, quand on a une gueule comme la mienne. Tout est question de magnétisme animal grrrr!  
  
Sans savoir pourquoi, j'éclate de rire et lui aussi. Mais pas de ce rire qui a l'habitude de naître dans ma gorge ; ce rire rauque, faux, enroué, faute d'être si peu sollicité, mais d'un rire franc et clair que je ne connaissais pas. Tranquillement le silence s'installe comme la nuit Il s'éclaircit la gorge  
  
-Je vais re-pe-tté plus len-te-ment pour que tu com-pren-ne bien. Dac- cord ? Tu me suis jus-qu-à main-te-nant?  
  
Il parle comme s'il s'adressait a un arrière mental, détachant chaque syllabe. Je roule les yeux en l'air ce qu'il peut être débile des fois  
  
-Esseille, toujours Potter, je te ne garantit pas que je répondrais.  
  
-C'est ca ouais, bon alors, j'y vais donc ques qui te prend Draco de me sauté dessus ? de pleurer de rire ? ma parole tu...  
  
-Tien toi en a ta question Potter, tu t'enmelles les pinceaux  
  
Il s'approche de mon oreille et me cris presque ses mots comme si j'étais sourd en plus d'être arriéré.  
  
-AAAhh, DÉ-SO-LÉ J'A-VAIS OU-BLI-ER QUE TU NAR-RI-VAIS PAS À A-SSI-MI-LÉ PLUS D-U-NE CHO-SE A LA FOIS !  
  
Il éclate de rire. Je répète ; ce qu'il peut être imbécile  
  
-Je nage dans la stupidité.  
  
-C'est pas grave t'as l'habitude hein ?  
  
Je roule les yeux une deuxième fois, je me laisse tomber sur le dos dans l'herbe humide, il se penche sur moi.  
  
-Je ne fais pas ca plus dune fois par jour poster, ça m'épuise.Et il se trouve que j'ai eu largement ma dose pour au moins un demi-siècle  
  
-Pff n'importe quoi t'as simplement l'esprit tordu Draggy  
  
Il se couche à son tour. Des étoiles sont apparues dans le ciel d'encre teinté d'or à l'ouest.  
  
-Je ne t'avais pas déjà dit de ne plus m'appelé comme ca. Tu sais Potter, on dit que les poissons rouges ont une mémoire de 2 secondes.  
  
-Merci pour l'info Dray chéris.  
  
Un silence s'installe, après un temps qui paraît interminable il se décide enfin à parler  
  
-ma tante, aussi loin que je me souvienne à toujours appelé mon cousin Dudley son Dudlychounet chéri ou autres surnoms débiles. Il est du genre obèse, écervelé, crétin, obèse, es ce que j'ai déjà dis obèse ?  
  
Je ricane  
  
-Ouais je vois le genre, j'en ai deux comme ca à longueur de journée qui semblent s'êtres donné comme mission de me suivre comme mon ombre pour les restants de leurs jours, Grabbe et Goyle, tu te rappelles ?  
  
-Pff, AMATEUR ! Tu ne connais pas mon Dudley, même tes deux gorilles réunis ne font as le poids !  
  
D'une voix complètement désintéressé je réponds  
  
-Si tu le dis.  
  
- Je me suis toujours demandé ca faisais quoi.  
  
-Ques qui faisait quoi.  
  
-De se faire appelé par un surnom crétin, tu sais, du genre Draggy.  
  
-Crétin, ça tu l'as dit et tu m'appelles une fois de plus comme ca Potter et jte.  
  
-Tu me ?  
  
-Je te...  
  
-Tiens par la barbichette ! Tu me tien par la barbichette, le premier qui rira aura une tapette.  
  
Il éclate de rire, un rire d'enfant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Il se retourne vers moi et me claque doucement la joue  
  
-Hey sombre idiot, c'est toi qui a ris le premier !  
  
-Et puis ?  
  
-Ben la chanson, elle dit que c'est le premier qui ...  
  
Il me regarde les sourcils froncés et repart dans un grand rire. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette nuit. Aussi longtemps que je vivrai. 


	3. chapitre 3

Note : désolée, ce chapitre est court, mais bon il était nécessaire à la suite de ma Potterfictions ... il est un peu blizzard aussi je me suis surpris a versé un peu de mes états dame dedans ... alors j'espère que vous allez vous y retrouver.!!!!  
  
Xaphania  
  
CHAPITRE 3 :  
  
Ce soir il neige sur mes rêves, mon esprit est brouillé, j'explore les bas- fonds de ma tête. Dans ses profonds abîmes. Nul ne peut se retrouver. Un être n'est que confusion, l'esprit un endroit sinistre ou amour et haine se côtoient accompagnés, d'autres sentiments si emmêlés les uns dans les autres, devenant propre a la personne. Des images se bousculent, des bruits, des sensations. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. J'ouvre les yeux. Le froid cruel et pénétrant celui de la réalité. Sorti de mon esprit, je me sens vulnérable. Je ressers les couvertures contre moi, le satin des draps caresse mon corps. Ce soir il neige sur mes rêves, un blizzard épais mais doux, quelque chose qui m'enveloppe. Je pence a ses instants passé en sa présence ; suspendus dans le temps, dans une autre réalité. Je n'arrive pas a y croire . Une telle complicité. Ce qui n'était qu'une attirance purement physique s'est mué en quelque chose de complément différent prenant une plus grande profondeur. Je le sens dans ma chair, comme s'il y avait déposé une partie de lui-même. Rire comme un enfant, celui que je n'ai jamais été, qu'on ne m'a jamais laissé être. Le silence bourdonne à mes oreilles. Je me lève tranquillement, les couvertures glissent, dévoilant mon corps nu dans un rayon de lune filtrant par la fenêtre. J'enfile un long pull, de ceux que j'ai hérités de Dudley. Il me tombe jusqu'aux genoux. Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean repose paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée. Je me dirige vers la porte du dortoir avec la vague idée d'aller rendre une petite visite à Malfoy. Je décends l'escalier passe dans la salle commune, franchi le portrais de la grosse dame sans un mots et prend le chemin des cachots. Les couloirs sont sombres, sinueux comme ma tête ce soir. Je marche dans une autre dimension, perdu dans mes pensés. Soudain je me cogne à quelque chose de dur. Sur le coup je bascule et m'affale de tout mon long sur le carlage glacé du couloir. Une jeune fille est couchée à côté de moi.  
  
-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fais ... attention  
  
murmure-t-elle précipitamment  
  
-Oh ce n'est pas bien grave.  
  
Elle se lève, remet de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, replace ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui tombe jusqu'aux anches et me fixe de ses yeux bleu turquoises  
  
-Harry Potter . -Et oui c'est bien moi, mais désolé je suis asser pressé, pas de temps pour les orthographes, un autre jour peut-être ma jolie  
  
Elle me regarde d'un drôle d'air et éclate de rire. Je fais de même. Son rire raisonne dans ma tête. Je reprends mes esprits et mon regard explore son corps de façon a repéré chaque détail, empreindre chaque image. Une belle poitrine des lèvres charnues et un regard très intense. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un dailleur. Soudain ca me revient en tête, je suis ici pour Dray et non pour maté cette inconnue au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle ne semble pas du tout intimidée par mon silence soudain, elle s'approche de moi :  
  
- Je suis Vaney Philler. Serdaigle, 7ième années.  
  
-Enchanté Miss Philler et dans tous les sens du terme.  
  
-Vous êtes un grand charmeur M. Potter  
  
-Mouais des fois ca me prend, comme dirait mon ami Ron, question de magnétisme animal !  
  
Elle recommence à rire. J'ai du mal a détaché mes yeux des siens. Mais soudain le gris revient a ma tête et je repense à partir.  
  
-Bon mademoiselle, je dois vous quitter maintenant, à la prochaine peut- être.  
  
- S'il le faut, mais rappelle-toi Harry Potter...  
  
-.  
  
-Il ne faut jamais réveiller un dragon qui dort.  
  
Je la regarde étonné. Un dragon qui dort ? Draco veut dire dragon si je ne m'abuse. ? Qu'es ce que ... .Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche quelle ma déjà tournée le dos se dirigeant vers sa salle commune dans les hautes tours du château.  
  
***  
  
-C'est moi, debout.  
  
-Debout !  
  
-Papa ? Laisse-moi ! !Pas ce matin... s'il te plait.  
  
-Qu'es ce qui te prend ?  
  
Ses mots semblent si lointains, on dirait la voix de mon père. Quand il me réveillait le matin pour mon entraînement. Ce temps-là, je ne veux même plus y penser. Les coups de fouets. Pour endurer la souffrance  
  
"Tu ne dois plus la sentir, tu dois te relevé et m'affronté comme un homme, comme un Malfoy !"  
  
Les atrocités qu'il me balançait à la figure  
  
"Je te déteste, tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu nes pas mon fils ! Loin de là"  
  
Simplement pour que même les mots ne m'atteignent plus. il était si ....  
  
-Draggy, C MOI HARRY !!!!!  
  
J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Ils sont plein de larmes. Il est juste au- dessus de moi. Cette beauté insolente, la même qui l'habite, qui émane de son corps se reflétant dans toute la pièce trop froide pour ses yeux émeraude, inquiets de mon état. Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'approcher doucement des siennes, de les embrasser. Elles sont douces, chaudes et humides. Je sens cette chaleur dans ma gorge, puis décendre tranquillement dans mon ventre alors qu'il me rend mon baiser, plus passionnément que jamais. Il me repousse doucement.  
  
- Ques qui tas pris ? Ques que tu me marmonnais là ?  
  
-Rien, un cauchemard sans doute. HEY, ques que tu fabrique ici ! Comment tes entré Potter !?  
  
-Ne cris pas tout haut ton mot de passe devant un griffondor car il ne risque pas de l'oublier de sitôt.  
  
-Bon c'est très bien tout ça, mais n'empêche que si un de ses débiles se réveille, on est mal barré !  
  
-Ferme les rideaux du lit c'est tout. Et je grimpe... Avec... Toi.  
  
Il enlève ses chaussures et se glisse sous les couvertures, pendant que je fais glisser les rideaux verts et argentés . Je m'éloigne le plus possible de son corps brûlant.  
  
-Alors Potter, ques que tu veux encor ?  
  
-Je sais pas trop, je n'arrivais pas à dormir en fait.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et la meilleure solution est bien sure, réveiller quelqu'un qui, LUI, dormait à poins fermés pour se distraire a sa guise. Toujours aussi égocentrique !  
  
-T'avais pas l'air trop fâché quand jshui arrivé, tu te souviens.  
  
Il sourit, je cherche quelque chose à dire. Mon regard s'arrête sur son pull : blanc avec des espèces de dessins de supers héros moldus, un peu écaillés et déchirés a certain endroit.  
  
-C'est quoi cette horreur ?Et tu ose venir me voir, moi, Draco Malfoy, habillé comme un guignol !? Au fait, ou tas pris ce machin ?  
  
-Y te plaît pas mon t-shirt des power rangers ?  
  
-Les power quoi ?  
  
-Power rangers, inculte.  
  
-Mais t'es vraiment désespérant toi. Tu le sais ca ? Comment tu peux mettre un truc pareil.  
  
-Oh, on s'en fiche ! c'était à mon cousin. J'avais juste ca sous la main alors c'était ça où a poil.  
  
-J'aurais pas dis non à la deuxième option. Ça ne peut pas être pire que cette antiquité.  
  
Un silence s'installe, mais pas de ses silences qui vous déchires les entrailles de mal aise. Un silence paisible, de bien être disons. Il glisse doucement sa main dans mes cheveux et se met à les caresser machinalement tout en regardant les draperies de ce grand lit qu'on pourrait confondre avec un océan a ce moment même. Tiède, doux, calme. La brûlure causée par les souvenirs douloureux s'éteind, tranquillement m'enfonce dans l'eau et qui me recouvre à en devenir sourd a toute réalité.  
  
Nos corps ensellés, nos esprits se confondant dans nos songes, nous tombons dans cet état que l'on appelle sommeil pour en sortir que de nombreuses heures après. Un peu moins inconnus, un peu plus proches.  
  
***  
  
"Je me suis réveillé dans tes bras. Oh nuit parfaite, sans paroles, sans bruit, sans angoisse, sans sexe. Simplement être. Pour quelqu'un, pour soi même"  
  
Je trace ses mots sur le coin de mon parchemin, le professeur Mc Gonagall se lance dans des explications compliquées sur les procédés de métamorphose du début du siècle  
  
-La métamorphose du 20 ième siècle, comment a-t-elle évolué ? Ce qu'on en a conservé ? Je veux ce travail pour jeudi ! Je vous rappelle, au moins deux rouleaux de parchemins.  
  
Je ramasse mes effets quand soudain la feuille sur laquelle j'avais écrit LA PHRASE me glisse des mains. Ron se penche pour la ramassé et pendant un moment son regarde s'attarde sur l'inscription du coin supérieur. Je sens mon c?ur faire un bon. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais envisagé parler de Draco à qui que ce soit, même pas Ron ni même Hermione dailleur mais je dois dire que me sens collé au mur à l'instant, surtout devant le regard que Ron me lance.  
  
-De tout de façon ca te regarde.  
  
Il me jette un dernier regard mi-étonné, mi-déçu. Peut-Être dut fait que je lui ai caché ce que je vivais. Alors qu'à l'habitude, on se dit tout. Il me tourne le dos  
  
-Ron attends !  
  
-Tu n'as pas d'explication à me donné. Ce que tu fais dans ton lit où celui des autres ca te regarde !  
  
-Ah oui ? Ok alors pourquoi tu le prends si mal ? Qu'es ce qui te dérange ?  
  
Il fait volte face et plonge ses yeux sombres dans les miens.  
  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'en plus de coucher avec lui, il est devenu ton meilleur ami.  
  
Il avait lancé ça sur un ton sec. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Comment ? Qu'es ce que ? toute l'école était au courant pour moi et Draco ou quoi ? Ques ce qui se passait ? On lavait annoncé à la radio ? Sur la chaîne satellite ? Dabord cette fille et maintenant Ron.  
  
- Qui, il ?  
  
Hermione, qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation, s'approche à cet instant.  
  
-Malfoy !  
  
Après avoir lancé ce nom comme une bombe ils me tournent le dos et sans un regards disparaissent dans l'angle du couloir, côtes à côtes. Quelque chose en moi, à ce moment-là, s'est écroulé pour ne plus jamais se relever. 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
Du coin de l'?il je peux percevoir son visage renforgé par la frustration, l'indignation, la confusion même. Ce visage devient alors comme un tableau. Milles interprétations possible mais aucune vérité. Nous marchons à pas pressés dans un grand couloir, le même que nous avions emprunté la vieille, quand nous avons suivi Harry. Les images me reviennent :  
  
Il devait être 1 heure du matin, au plus. Je l'ai entendu bouger entre ses draps, se lever et sans me jeter le moindre regard, se glisser vers la sortie. Il s'éloignait. Du dortoir, de la salle commune, des Griffondors, de moi, de nos rires qui autres fois raisonnaient sans cesse entre ses 4 murs. Il m'arrive parfois de les entendre encor. Leurs échos, mais ce temps me semble tellement loin aujourd'hui que j'ai l'impression qu'ils me narguent, amers et sans joie. C'est peu être ce qui me pousse à le suivre. Le besoin de savoir. Savoir ce qu'est cette étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux depuis quelque temps déjà, besoin de connaître d'où vient ce nouveau sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas et en même temps cette attitude froide envers moi, son meilleur ami. Nous sommes maintenant étranger. À peine un mois et il m'a glissé entre les doigts comme de l'eau qu'on esseille en vain de retenir. Mais ai-je sincèrement esseillé ? Je me redresse et pose le bout des orteils sur le plancher glacé, un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je sors du dortoir la tête pleine de questions. Je l'aperçois qui s'engouffre derrière le portrai de la grosse dame. Je pousse un soupir retourne au dortoir et je saisis la cape d'invisibilité qui était resté sur son coffre au pied de son lit, je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas prise. Enfin, pas de temps pour les questions sinon je vais le perdre. Je décends les escaliers en tombe passe en coup de vent dans la salle commune et m'apprête à franchir le portrais à mon tour quand je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me tourne brusquement pour faire face à nul autre qu'Hermione.  
  
-Moi aussi je viens, murmure-t-elle  
  
Devant mon air surpris, elle ajoute  
  
-Allé viens, je t'expliquerais en chemin, et pas de discutions !  
  
Une fois dans le couloir nous pressons le pas pour ne pas dire courir. Enfin je l'aperçois au tournant d'un sombre escalier, je fais signe à Hermione que c'est par la et elle me suit sans un mot. Après quelques minutes de marche rapide, nous le rejoignons asser facilement. Il marche à pas distrait vers une destination encor inconnue, quand soudain quelque chose de le heurte de plein fouet et il tombe à la renverse. Hermione pousse un cris de surprise qui passe inaperçu dans leurs propres confusions. Une fille, ravissante, tombées du ciel, est étalée de tout son long sur le plancher froid du sombre couloir. Hermione me donne un coup de coude dans les cotes. Elle a dut remarqué que je n'arrivais pas à la lâché des yeux. Elle avait quelque chose, d'envoûtant dirais. Comme toujours, Harry se débrouillait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Les filles c'était son élément.  
  
".Désolée je suis assez pressé pas le temps pour les orthographes, un autre jour peu être ma jolie ..."  
  
Et elle rit, elle rit ! Ce mec possède un vrai don. IL a une telle facilité à faire les femmes se sentir bien en sa présence. Presque privilégiée, Comme si a lui seul, il était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui pouvait leurs arrivées et Il en avait conscience.  
  
"Rappelle toi Harry Potter, il ne faut jamais réveiller un dragon qui dort."  
  
Je ne comprends pas le sens de ces mots. Un dragon ? Il y a un dragon a Poudlard ? Cette fille est cinglée, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Harry reprend sa route, lui aussi semble un peu ébranlé par les paroles de cette fille. Il décends sans arrêt, toujours plus bas. Nous arrivons bientôt, un peu essoufflés, dans les cachots. Je regarde Hermione.  
  
-Qu'es ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?  
  
Elle me fait signe de me taire. Il se dirige vers un tournant et s'arrête devant un mur de pierre lisse avec un serpent gravé. Mon c?ur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, je lâche un cris de surprise.  
  
-C'EST L'ENTRÉE DE LA SALLE COMMUNE DES SERPENTARDS ! Hermione !  
  
Elle me regarde gravement.  
  
-Moins fort, tu vas nous faire repéré ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre ...  
  
Il donne le mot de passe et nous avons juste le temps de nous glisser dans l'entré avant que la pierre ne pivote à nouveau. Il connaît le mot de passe ? La pièce n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi froide que ceux à qui elle appartient. Toujours aussi belle, riche, sombre à vous en donner froid dans le dos. Et cette impression de ne pas être a sa place, le silence qui pèse. Harry monte une volée de marche, ouvre une grande porte en bois ouvragé donnant sur une pièce qui ressemble a notre dortoir à l'exception des couleurs et de l'atmosphère qui y règne. Il se dirige vers un des lits et écarte les rideaux. J'avance légèrement, Hermione sur mes talons. Je l'entends murmurer, j'entends une autre voix, étrangement familière. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend a ce moment précis, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. je m'approche encor plus et c'est là que je les vois. Harry et Malfoy. Leurs lèvres se touchent, ILS SEMBRASSENT, avec fougue passion. Je sens Hermione tressaillir à côté de moi. Je lui saisis le poignet avec force et je l'entraîne hors d'ici. Le monde s'est écroulé. Je ne veux plus voir, ni comprendre.  
  
C'est comme ca que tout s'est passé et Hermione qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis hier soir, semble aussi bouleversé que moi.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Je n'irais pas en cours cette après-midi. Je suis couché dans le parc sous un arbre. J'ai mal à la tête. Il est venu me voir hier soir et j'ai réalisé à quel point il était devenu toute ma vie, en si peu de temps. Peut-être, ai-je toujours été vide jusqu'à aujourd'hui, froid , mort. Il m'a réveillé. Il a allumé un feu en moi. Et j'ai peur, je ne connais pas celui qui vient de naître. Le goût de la vengeance me ronge. Ma mère. Je me souviens de ses longues mains, si blanches, toujours glacés, ses ongles, si longs, si rouges, ces mêmes mains couvertes de sangs.  
  
-Je connaissais ta mère Draco.  
  
Je sursaute, je déteste avoir à sortir de mes pensés. Je me sens nu, à découvert, hors de cet univers que j'appelle mon esprit. Une jeune fille, qui semble être la depuis un moment déjà, a en croire sa position assise, me regarde longuement. Ses yeux sont bleus, non verts, non turquoise. Ses cheveux noirs, légèrement portés par la brise, chatouillent ses cuisses nues. Elle semble venir du ciel. Une apparition divine. Mes yeux parcourent son corps et s'arrêtent à la hauteur de son buste ou un aigle de bronze est brodé. Une Serdaigle ...  
  
-Oui, une Serdaigle. Et toi beau grand blond, tu es un Serpentard. Mais assez parler de maisons. Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
-Comment je me sens ?  
  
Non mais d'où elle sort celle-là ?  
  
-Tu pourrais commencé par te présenter, sais tu au moins à qui tu t'adresse ?  
  
-À Draco Malfoy et non à Lucius, alors cesse de parler comme lui, cela te mènera à ta perte.  
  
-Comment ose-tu parler de mon père de cette façon ? Une sang de bourbe j'imagine ? Je ne perds pas mon temps a conversé avec des gens de ton niveau, disparais.  
  
-Des gens de mon niveau ? Je suis déjà tombé bien bas pour venir te parler, c'est toi qui ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse.  
  
-C'est ca ouais, dégage un peu t'es dans ma lumière.  
  
Elle me toise du regard, se lève et disparaît comme elle est apparue. Non mais Pour qui elle se prend celle la ? j'avais cette vague impression qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées. Enfin QUEL COPR ! Si elle s'était tenue a carreau, je ne lui aurais pas fait mal. Je sens malgré moi un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres et ma langue les parcourir d'un air gourmand. Je me lève bien décider à rejoindre la salle commune, quand mon attention est attirée par un morceau de parchemin laissé là où la fille se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Je le ramasse les mains un peu tremblantes. Qu'es ce qui me prend ? Ressaisi toi Draco ! Un grand dragon argenté y est gravé. La poitrine percée par une lance, en dessous de lui ; un grand lion doré, un serpent noir enfonce ses crochets dans une patte du dragon et à l'autre bout un grand cheval blanc étalé de tout son long, sa crinière rougit par le sang du dragon, ou le sien, c'est assez difficile à voir. J'approche le morceau de parchemin et c'est à ce moment que je remarque une inscription dans le coin supérieur gauche.  
  
"Si tu veux savoir cherche l'arbre à quatre branches"  
  
L'arbre à quatre branches ? Décidément cette fille est vraiment cinglée. Comment une parfaite inconnue peut-elle connaître ma mère, mon passé, ce qui est arrivé. Je n'aime pas qu'on en sache plus que moi sur moi-même, je n'aime pas cette fille, ni ce qu'elle provoque en moi. Ce qui m'attire chez elle. C'est comme avec Harry. Harry. Peut-Être devrais-je lui parler. Pourtant quelque chose m'en empêche. Je fourre le morceau de parchemin dans ma poche et je commence a marché en direction du château. Ce dragon, ce dragon, c'est moi, le lion, Harry sans aucun doute, le serpent ... Cette gravure a une signification. Elle représente mon état actuel. Ce que je dois a mon père, cette partie de moi qui se confond avec sa propre personne, le serpent enfoncé dans la patte, et ma mère morte, le cheval.Tué par le serpent. Pourquoi un cheval ? Le lion qui regarde la scène sans savoir, sans comprendre. Et cette lance dans le c?ur. Cette blessure, cette douleur, cette confusion. C'est ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Ce qui m'a transpercé quand ces deux émeraudes se sont posées sur moi. Je suis condensé. Atteint d'un mal incurable. ****  
  
J'ai besoin d'air. Le toit. J'avance, je cours, tout est flou. Brûlure dans la poitrine. Mon c?ur qui bat la chamade, je me retrouve au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Maître du monde, le vent dans mes cheveux, sur ma peau sur mes lèvres. Comme une caresse, comme Draco. Je m'effondre sur le sol. Je fouille dans unes de mes poches et met main sur ce que je cherchais. Mon carnet, encor vierge. Suruis me L'avait offert quelques semaines plutôt pour mes 17 ans. Un carnet très mince, très long, relié de cuir noir, un lion gravé sur la couverture. Il est resté vide jusqu'à présent je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Aujourd'Hui je comprends. Mon esprit déborde. De sentiments, de sensations, de goûts, d'odeur, de pensées. Je n'ai plus Ron, ni Hermione pour faire le vide. J'ai ce besoin de déposer un peu de mon fardeau dans ce livre, qui m'apparaît comme une délivrance. Ma bouteille d'encre, ma plume. J'ouvre le carnet, le c?ur battant, je dépose la pointe débordante sur le coin gauche de la première page. Je sens une chaleur parcourir mon épaule, puis mon bras pour décendre dans ma main. Chaque doigt, mue dune soudaine inspiration, se mettent à écrire ces mots dont je ne comprends pas tout de suite le sens :  
  
"Une soudaine envie d'écrire, D'écrire que j'existe, que je suis, d'écrire Draco... De clamer ma confusion... La matérialiser pour ainsi mieux la confondre."  
  
-Harry J. Potter  
  
Et je signe. Je sens l'air qui passe mieux dans mes poumons. Le calme après la tempête. Soulagé, je me lève, ferme le carnet, la bouteille, essuies la plume et range le tout. Je me dirige vers la porte. Je jette un dernier regard au soleil couchant. J'aperçois une silhouette au loin, sous un arbre. Celui ou Dray et moi nous nous étions couchés, il y a quelques jours de ça. Une autre personne vient rejoindre la première. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette scène m'intrigue. Je m'approche des remparts, saisi ma baguette, la pointe sur mes lunettes et murmure un sortilège de rapprochement.  
  
Comme avec les multipliettes. (Mais en plus BS) Je peux voir chaque détail de son visage. Ses yeux gris brillent étrangement et elle, cette étrange fille, toujours aussi époustouflante de beauté. J'en ai mal au ventre, c'est acide, ca brûle, c'est la jalousie. Jaloux d'elle, de lui. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils semblent se disputés. Il a cet air de dégoût sur le visage. C'est Malfoy, celui que j'ai toujours connu, que je vois a cet instant. Comment ai-je pu passé à côté de lui pendant toutes ses années. Ce petit air supérieur, ses cheveux presque blancs, étrangement dorés, et ses yeux, si profond, insondable, Fond de lacs glacés, cette bouche, si pulpeuse, ses dents droites et humides qui ne demande qu'à être embrassé, sont corps taillé au couteau. Il représente à lui seul la tentation, le désir, l'envie, le sexe. Un ange Noir. Je peux encor sentir ses puissantes ailes d'Eben se refermées sur moi et m'envelopper dans cette chaleur que nous avons partagée ; Magique. Ou plutôt, le sentiment d'ETRE pour la première fois de ma vie. D'être entier. D'être et de ne l'avoir jamais été auparavant. Faire l'amour ça ne peut être que ça.  
  
D'un autre côté il y a elle, mystérieuse. Un visage de craie, des lèvres regorgeant d'un sang si rouge, si intense. des cheveux contrastant avec sa blancheur presque inquiétante. Flanqué de deux turquoises reflétant toutes les constellations de ce monde. Cette légèreté, cette sensualité. Un ange mais blanc, blanc pur. Un blanc qu'on aurait jamais touché que même les regards n'auraient jamais caressé. Un blanc qui vous éclabousse la cornée. Fruit défendu. Elle aussi peut prétendre au titre de tentatrice.  
  
Et enfin je les vois ensemble. Draco et Vaney. Comme un couple et j'ai soudain la nausée. Le c?ur me lève devant tan de perfection. À en oublier sa propre personne, ne se lassant jamais de les regarder. Elle se lève et part de sa démarche féline, je décide de faire de même.  
  
Je marche sans but dans les couloirs, regardant tableau et tapisserie quand je l'aperçois a un tournant sa longue chevelure flottant derrière elle comme une cape. Elle a l'air de savoir ou elle va. Je m'étonne de la voir à cet étage. La salle commune des Serdaigle se trouve beaucoup plus haut. Je décide de la suivre. Après cinq minutes de marches, deux tapisseries coulissante et trois passages secrets, elle débouche enfin sur un corridor qui m'est totalement inconnu, éclairé par de longues bougies blanches, asser étroit, donnant sur un cul-de-sac de chaque côté. Elle s'arrête devant un tableau, murmure un mot de passe et disparaît. Il sagit d'un arbre. avec seulement quatre branches, chacune pointant un point cardinal de sorte à obtenir une sorte de rose des vents. Les saisons y sont aussi représentées dans chaque cartier du tableau. Au centre de l'arbre, une roue avec le signe des quatre éléments. Je fais demi-tours, je dois parler a Draco  
  
****  
  
-Qu'es que tu faisais avec cette fille ?  
  
-Tu m'espionne maintenant Potter ?  
  
Après cet étrange entretien avec la cinglée, j'ai décidé de me rendre à la bibliothèque. Premièrement pour avoir la paix de Grabbe et Goyle et en second lieu pour voir si je ne pourrais pas trouver un livre d'interprétation à cette étrange gravure. Quand il est rentré, il semblait m'avoir cherché toute la soirée.  
  
-Non je veux simplement savoir.  
  
- Y a rien à savoir.  
  
-T'en es sûr ?  
  
-OH lâche moi un peu merde !  
  
Il me regarde, il esseille de lire en moi, il fronce les sourcils.  
  
-Oh d'accord Potter, mais pas de question compris ?  
  
-Je suis pas sénile.  
  
-Et ben tu sais très bien faire semblant.  
  
Nous éclatons de rire et l'atmosphère semble beaucoup plus détendue.  
  
Je commence à lui raconté ce qui s'est passé et quand je lui parle de la gravure, il me demande de la lui montré. Je la sors de ma poche, elle est un peu froissée, je la déplie et l'étale sur la table.  
  
- Un dragon, un lion, un cheval, un serpent. Qu'es ce que ca signifie à ton avis ?  
  
Je lui expose mon hypothèse et il semble d'accord avec moi.  
  
-Dray, qu'es ce qui est écrit, juste là, en haut ?  
  
- Si tu veux savoir, heu, cherche l'arbre à quatre branches. L'arbre a quatre branches ! Elle est cinglée cette fille ! Il doit bien y en avoir une bonne centaine dans la for...  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me prend par le bras et m'entraine hors de la bibliothèque dans une course folle. Je vois les escaliers, couloirs, classes, portes, tableau, tapisseries, défiler devant moi. Le souffle court, il s'arrête enfin dans un couloir étrange. Éclairé de bougies blanches, minuscule, donnant sur deux tableau l'un deux représentant un grand arbre.À QUATRE BRANCHES.  
  
-Comment...  
  
Je suis encor coupé. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas par Harry, mais par ce fameux tableau qui pivote laissant passé sans le couloir sombre un rayon de lumière doré. Il me regarde, surpris. Une voix douce et sensuelle s'échappe du trou béant. Une voix enveloppante, ensorcelante...  
  
-Entrer !  
  
Harry s'engouffre dans l'ouverture, je fais de même. Nous débouchons dans une pièce immense, couverte de bibliothèque, de grandes fenêtres filtrent les rayons argentés de la lune, complètement pleine. Cette pièce est en tout point pareille à la salle commune des Serdaigles, la taille mise à pars. Elle trois fois plus petite. Un lit immense trône au centre. De grands rideaux de dentelles suspendus au baldaquin tombe sur le sol comme des panaches de brume. Elle se tien au centre de la pièce, assise dans un grand fauteuil ouvragé un verre de vin à la main.  
  
-Je savais que vous viendriez  
  
Cette voix. J'en perds tout mes sens. Elle porte une nuisette de satin noire. Si fine qu'on voit presque au travers, si courte qu'elle pourrait se balader complètement nue, on y verrait que peu de différence. Mis à pars, le désir, l'envie de voir ce qui se cache en dessous de cette fine chose. Ses cheveux lui servent de cape. Je jette un coup d'?il a Harry, il tremble comme une feuille. Je regarde mes mains, elles tremblent aussi. Elle éclate de rire, un rire qui vrille les tympans. Je la déteste. Sur sa bouche se dessine un sourire qui veut tout dire.  
  
-Vous aurez vos réponses, mais avant.  
  
J'ai le corps en feu, sortir d'ici, sortir. Ne plus jamais la voir, la chasser de ma tête, l'effa...  
  
-Avant, vous vous soumettrez à la tentation...  
  
Elle pose son verre sur la table, ses longs doigts blancs se posent sur ses épaules et sa nuisette glisse comme une cascade d'eau noire. Je ferme les yeux refusant d'accepter ce qui m'attend. Mon corps ne m'en laissant pas le choix. 


	5. chapitre 5

Notes: DRAGO C FINI !!!! oui, après mûre réflexion, je préfère largement DRACO. Alors dsl si ca vOUs BOULEvERse dans votre lecture mais Je change, c comme ca ! :P Comme vous avez pu le remarquer ... ou peut-être que non en fait. J'ai RÉECRIS ma fic au grand complet. J'ai corrigé le gros des fautes. Heu, dsl, MON ORDi a corrigé le gros des fautes ... voilà, j'ai mis ca beaucoup plus lisible aussi. Moins de trois ptits point plus de phrase, j'ai changé quelques petites choses aussi. Sauf pour les mots "esseiller" "surment" et "ques ce que " que je me refuse à chercher dans le dictionnaire et que mon ordi n'arrive pas à corriger ... .Y faudra s'y faire ! Si je cherche, je violerais la seule règle que je m'inflige au courant de l'écriture de cette fic.  
  
* J'ai eu des problèmes avec les séparateurs entre chaque chapitre alors si vous êtes un peu mélangé, je vais tout arranger ca DSL !!!!  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
-Je te connais dragon, depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Tes rires résonnent encor à mes oreilles, bien trop vite étouffés par une voix dure, celle de ton père. Quand ils se sont mariés, tes parents avaient tout a apprendre l'un de l'autre, en fait ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre depuis le berceau. Il s'est révélé à elle, lui montrant même les coté les plus pervers de sa personne avec le temps, il a même appris à l'aimer. Aimer, en fait, je ne sais pas si son c?ur a déjà connu cette fièvre. Bref elle était sa femme ; une figure lui permettant d'entrer dans les normes et les obligations d'une personne de son rang. Mais elle, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, en fait, elle portait un masque, en permanence. Chaque geste, chaque souffle en sa présence n'était que mensonge. La première fois que je l'ai vu je devais avoir 3 ans, je l'avais surment vu avant cela, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Elle pleurait dans son cou , celui où j'avais l'habitude de grimper pour chuchoter des mots a ses oreilles. Le cou de mon père. Ses sanglots étaient si longs, désespérés, étouffés et puis mon père la serrait encor plus fort et elle se calmait, elle se calmait toujours. Au début elle pleurait puis, ils faisaient l'amour, plus d'une fois je les regardais. Ne se souciant guère de fermer les portes, perdus dans leurs mondes entre deux regards, deux baisers. Elle souriait ensuite et la peau autour de sa bouche était si tirée qu'on aurait cru quelle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elle parlait peu, elle se contentait de sourire ou de pleurer, deux choses qui lui étaient visiblement inconnues ou presque. J'ai grandi et j'ai dû apprendre à partager le c?ur de la seule personne qui ne m'ai jamais aimé : mon père. J'ai appris à la connaître, quand je partais pour Poudlard et que je revenais pour les vacances, elle venait toutes les deux semaines puis toutes les semaines puis tous les jours. Ne te souviens-tu pas Draco ? Des longues absences de ta mère ? Elles étaient occupées entre deux coups de reins, de longs soupirs, et des étreintes qui n'en finissaient plus. Elle m'aimait, elle m'appelait sa vanille. Et puis un jour, elle est tombée malade, elle venait moins souvent, et ses regards étaient remplis de quelque chose d'étrange d'indescriptibles. Son mari ne commençait-il pas à se douter de quelque chose ? Mon père en devenait fou. Un jour elle n'a pas donner signe de vie pendant une semaine et je l'ai retrouvé accroupi dans sa penderie entrain de marmonner des paroles incompréensibles. Il avait l'air possédé, ses yeux exorbités et a moitié couvert par les cernes lançaient des regards désespérés. Puis elle est venue, affolée et elle parlait de choses dont je ne comprenais pas le sens et mon père se contentait de fixer un point sans bouger. Cette vision de lui ... il avait l'air complètement ... totalement... Anéanti !  
  
Elle m'a saisi par le bras et m'a conduite dans une pièce qui m'étais complètement inconnue jusqu'à ce jour. Dans ma propre demeure !Elle était presque vide, sauf le par terre incrusté de signes compliqués, cernés d'or et de bois d'Eben. Elle a pris un gros livre sur une table non loin de la et ma dit :  
  
- Vaney, écoute moi, ton père et moi sommes reliés l'un à l'autre mais le lien qui nous unis est bien plus fort que l'amour bien au-delà, sais-tu au moins ce qu'est l'amour ? Ce lien est... magique. Je lai connu le jour de mes13 ans, nous nous étions égarés dans une forêt. Cette foret s'appelle Ederthew. En fait, ce n'est qu'une légende, mais alors que nous étions l'un près de l'autre sur la terre de mes parents, elle nous ai apparu. Nous avons ensuite disparu 5 jours. 5 jours pour le temps dans lequel nous vivions, nous. Mais dans cette forêt, rien n'est semblable à ce que nous connaissons, il n'y a aucun repère. Les êtres qui y vivaient nous ont transmis un pouvoir qui leur ai propre. Celui de pénétrer l'esprit de tous et de chacun, de naviguer dans les méandres de la penser comme sur les grands océans. Le temps passé dans cette foret, jamais je ne pourrais te le raconter ou peut-être qu'à ton tour tu y sera amené car seuls les êtres d'Ederthew choisissent ceux à qui ils se dévoilent. Mon devoir a moi est de te transmettre ce qu'ils m'ont appris, car je vais bientôt mourir ma vanille adorée.  
  
Elle avait dit cela très vite et ses derniers mots étaient étouffés par un sanglot refoulé.  
  
- Narcissa... Mourir, mais comment ? Non c'est impossible....  
  
je ne voulais pas y croire tout était si flou dans ma tête à présent, mon père emmené dans une forêt ? Lire dans les penser ?  
  
- C'est mon mari, je l'ai sous estimer. Depuis des années qu'il est au courant de mes aventures avec ton père, mais là c'en ai trop, Son orgueil est blessé au plus profond. Il a mal, j'entends le cri dans sa tête. Un cri atroce qui lui écorche crane. Je sais ce qu'il va faire, je suis sa douleur et sa seule délivrance. Et par folie, par amour, par confusion, il va me tuer tel est mon destin, je n'ai plus le temps maintenant vanille.  
  
-Non ! Explique moi ...  
  
-Approche toi, approche toi Vaney, aller !!!  
  
Et je me suis rapproché, elle a enlevé son chandail et m'a tourné le dos. Et à cet instant j'ai vu ce qui s'y trouvait. Sur sa peau blanche étaient tatouée deux ailes, magnifique, d'un noir d'encre. Elles décendaient jusqu'aux reins et commençaient sur les omoplates. Elle m'a demandé de déposer la paume de mes mains dessus et s'est mise à réciter des paroles compliquées. Dans la même langues que celle que parlait mon père dans la penderie. Le vent s'est levé, j'ai senti le vide, puis j'ai senti la plénitude, le tout, l'univers c'était tellement fort que je suis tombée sans connaissance. J'ai dormi près de 10 jours, ses 10 jours mon paru un monde a eux seule, une ère. À mon réveil, mon père m'a dit d'une voix éteinte qu'elle avait été tuée par son mari, Lucius Malfoy, 4 jours plutôt.  
  
  
  
-Alors Draco tu comprends ?  
  
Je ne réponds pas mes oreilles bourdonnent, j'aimerais dormir. Faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de pleurer, Non pas cette fois. Je ne lui donnerais pas cette satisfaction. Je me lève et quitte cette pièce maudite. Elle m'attrape par l'épaule, soulève son pull et se tourne vers Harry. Deux ailes sont tracées sur son dos fragile. Je me détourne... Elle en sait plus que moi sur ma propre mère. Elle était sa fille et moi simplement celui qu'elle avait mis au monde. Toutes ses années passées a erré dans ce manoir maudit, l'ivresse de ma solitude ricochant sur ses murs vide et ma mère avec elle. Non c'en est trop pour moi. Je sors sans lui jeter un regard.  
  
  
  
La salle de bain, je rentre dans ma chambre et cours à la salle de bain. Ce dortoir est trop . Impersonnel. Je ne supporte pas d'être séparé des autre par un seul bout de tissu, ca ma toujours rendue dingue dans cette foutu école. Je ferme la porte, tourne le verrou. Je m'affale sur le plancher froid. La douleur est si insoutenable que je ne sais pas où me mettre, je ferme les yeux, j'esseille de respirer, mais toute ma vie est coincée dans ma gorge. À cet instant ce ni ma mère, ni cette fille, ni même mon père qui cause les larmes qui ruissellent sur mon visage. C'est tout, c'est la vie. Aucun mot de sera jamais asser fort pour décrire le sentiment, l'état ou peu importe cette chose qui ne se nomme pas et que je ressens. Plus forte encor qu'un ouragan qui vous vrille l'estomac, plus douce qu'une plume qui frôle votre nuque. Simplement le trop plein de beauté à en avoir mal à la tête. Trop de douleur à en fléchir les genoux. Je ferme les yeux, je les ouvre, je regarde les tuiles qui composent le plancher. Si simples, si vraies, qu'à un moment comme celui-ci elles ont presque l'air irréelles. Je respire mieux.  
  
***  
  
- Ron, écoute moi.  
  
- Non, on n'a rien à se dire, J'ai rien à te dire !  
  
- Mais bon dieu de merde ! Qu'es ce que j'ai fait ? C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous êtes là à vous envoyer balader quatre fois par jour parce que vous êtes trop bête pour vous avouer que la seule chose que vous voulez au fond c'est vous sautez dessus. Et moi je devrais être la à me coltiner vos airs et à jouer l'arbitre toute la putain de journée et le reste du temps le bon copain et faire semblant de ne pas exister.NON MERCI !  
  
- Tu te trompes.  
  
Hermione avait les dents serrées, et elle parlait avec un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas .  
  
- TU TE TROMPE SUR TOUTE LA LIGNE !!! PREMIÈREMENT ON EST PAS TOUS AUSSI OBSÈDÉ QUE TOI ! Y A PERSONNE À PARS TOI ET MALFOY QUI SE SAUTE DESSUS ICI. ET DEUXIÈMENENT SI T'ES PAS CONTENT, POURQUOI TU RETOURNE PAS LE VOIR HEIN ? Y POURRAIT TE CONSOLER SI TU VOIS CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE !!! QUAND JE PENCE QUE TU NOUS LAISSE TOMBER POUR CE P'TIT CRÉTIN ÉGOCENTRIQUE C'EST LA CHO...  
  
Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon bras. Comme une impulsion, quelque chose d'animal. Je l'ai frappé. Si fort que je m'étonne qu'elle soit encor en vie. Avec toute la force de mon corps avec toute mon âme. Je lai frapper et sans un regard je suis partie pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne suis ni Griffondor, ni Serpentard ni même Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Je ne suis que moi, un mélange, on ne peut pas me classer, me mettre dans une case, dans un groupe. C'est ce que je viens de prouver. Ni moi, ni personne. La vie n'est ni blanche, ni noire. La vie est seulement ce qu'elle est.  
  
***  
  
-Je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime. À en pleurer, à en mourir. Une vie sans tes mains, sans ton souffle, sans tes lèvres.J'étouffe rien qu'à l'imaginer.  
  
-Tes yeux, Harry, sont comme des mitaines par une froide journée, d'hiver. Comme du macaroni chinois pour mon estomac affamé comme..  
  
-AHAHA Ferme là Draco !!!!  
  
Il éclate de rire, moi aussi. En fait j'ai tourné ça à la blague car j'ai peur. Une peur atroce. De ce que je pence vraiment. J'ai peur de moi-même à cet instant que j'ai semblé attendre toute ma vie sans même le savoir. Peur de sa franchise. Et complètement subjugué par ses mots qu'on m'adresse pour la première fois. La première.  
  
-Je t'aime Harry.  
  
Ça sort enfin. Sec, enroué mais pour une première fois ce n'est pas si mal. Une première fois qui sera la dernière. Il le faut.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 5 


	6. chapitre 6 beaucoup de larmes

- Mes cheveux sont drôlement longs, je devais les couper, mais en fait non, ils sont très bien comme ca. Hein Dray ? T'en pense quoi ?  
  
-Je m'en tape de ta coupe de cheveux Potter. Tout le monde s'en contre fou.  
  
Vaney éclate de rire. Draco avait dit ça sans levé les yeux de son livre. Il avait fini par lui pardonner, d'en connaître plus que lui-même sur sa mère, sa vie, ses douleurs, je suppose. Mais comme toujours, il n'en parlait pas. Sauf avec les yeux bien sûr. Voilà bientôt un mois que je n'ai plus adressé la parole à Ron & co... Partageant mes moments libres entre Dray et elle. Un nouveau trio en fait. La chambre de Vaney est devenue notre repère. Nous avons tout en commun. Tellement différents, mais tellement proches. Comme trois pièce d'un puzzle. Moi toujours entrain de parler, de tout et de rien. Entre un coup de c?ur et un devoir de métamorphose, parler de tout, de nous, de cette pièce remplie de livre, de la jolie fille que j'ai croisé la vieille, de la dernière prédiction de Trelawney, de musique mais surtout de death metal, de rébellion et de haine. Celle qui me prend soudain quand je pense à ceux que j'ai déjà appelés mes proches et qui m'ont tourné le dos sitôt un changement survenu. Je me sens révolté, j'ai changé, je le sens en moi, c'est si fort. Je ne saurais l'expliquer c'est comme ça, simplement comme ça. Faire enfin sortir ma colère accumulée depuis des lustres. Le goût de tout briser de tout foutre par terre de griffer de mordre et quand j'y pense j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Dray lui ne dit jamais rien, comme toujours. Se contentant de lancer une remarque acide de temps en temps, un regard mi-amusé, mi-dégouté et parfois même triste. Mais cette dernière, il n'y a que moi et peut-être Vaney qui l'a voit. Toujours plongé dans son monde, tellement absent, tellement beau, purement intelligent, subtil et son humour sinique. Il compense ses longs silences en baisers passionnés et sans dire un mot retourne à ses pensées, ses livres. Parfois je trouve qu'il a quelque chose d'Hermione. Quant à Vaney, elle est étrange, il y a de ces jours où l'on parle des heures. Moi et elle, couché sur les grands tapis autour du feu et Draco qui fixe l'âtre, enfoncé dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir. Autre curiosité ; il refuse de s'asseoir par terre. Il nous avait dit deux jours plutôt : " Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un chien pour aller me vautrer sur une carpette devant la cheminé ?!!". Vane avait ri comme toujours. Elle rit beaucoup. Elle connaît beaucoup de chose. Elle raconte beaucoup de choses aussi, des choses de son enfance, de son héritage. Sinon elle se contente d'écouter. Des fois, nous sommes seul Draco et moi dans sa chambre. Quand elle sors avec ses amis Serdaigle où qu'elle disparaît une journée où deux sans aucune explication, sans avertir, on ne sait trop où. C'est toujours à ces moments-là que nous en profitons. (Hihihihihihihihihihi vous avez compris la ???) loll xaph.)  
  
Je suis devant le plus grand miroir qui trône dans la pièce, je me regarde. Mes yeux, mes cheveux, mon nez, mes épaules, mon torse découpé, tout ça est à moi, fait partie de moi. Je n'ai jamais été très proche de mon corps, le considérant trop souvent comme secondaire. Contrairement à Draco qui est en symbiose avec ce dernier. L'esprit et le corps ne font qu'un chez lui. Tous ses gestes trahissent si bien ce qu'il est. Son côté flegmatique, posé. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il ne peut contrôler. Sa beauté est tellement vibrante, que même malgré lui il a l'air... Si vivant. Vaney aussi a un style particulier, et est d'une beauté éblouissante. Elle en est consciente c'est clair. Le soir elle se débarrasse de son uniforme même à des heures tardives, pour personne sauf nous je présume. Nous et elle. Robes, pull, veste, cape, châle, foulard, bijoux, elle possède tout, elle mélange tous ! Tantôt gothique tantôt classique. Refusant de porter la même tenue plus d'une fois. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec la même robe, la même nuisette, le même pyjama. Tout ce qu'elle porte est noir, seulement du noir parfois avec une touche de rouge, de bleu, de vert mais essentiellement noir. Draco, lui, se contente de son uniforme. Parfois il lui arrive de toquer son pantalon gris pour un pantalon de cuir noir, ou d'une cape qui appartenait à ses aïeux, finement brodée qui lui donne des allures princières. Et ses habituels bijoux. Une bague d'argent en forme de dragon flanqué d'une émeraude, et une chaîne en or qui ne le lâche jamais. Mais il les porte avec une telle élégance que même des aillons paraîtraient comme des vêtements de la cour sur ses fesses.  
  
Je me fixe encor et toujours, les cheveux longs me changent. Ils m'arrivent aux épaules. Soudain, mue d'une soudaine impulsion, je déchire tous mes vêtements, griffant ma peau au passage. Draco lève à peine les yeux de son livre et murmure un " complètement dingue ce mec..." avant de retourné a sa lecture. Vaney est tordue de rire.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique, Harry ! Harry, mais Arrête. Hahaha  
  
Je suis complètement nu devant ce foutu miroir et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de ma peau.  
  
-Si t'aime pas tes vêtements, y a qu'à le dire Dray peut t'en prêter d'autres.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'ai l'air de diriger une oeuvre de charité peut-être ? S'il veut des fringues, il n'a qu'à aller s'en acheter !  
  
Je ne dis rien. Je me contente de fixer mon reflet.  
  
-Mais tu sais que t'es pas mal aussi sans vêtement Harry. Grrrrr !  
  
-OH la ferme Vaney !  
  
-Sale caractère !  
  
Un ange passe. Nous sommes tous un peu mal à l'aise. Sauf Draco bien sûr, il n'est jamais mal à l'aise ces seulement les autres qui le sont en sa présence. J'ai un flash.  
  
- Un tatou !  
  
- Un tatou ?  
  
- Je veux un tatou !  
  
- Toi, Harry Potter avec un tatou, pourquoi pas la marque des ténèbres tan qu'on y est ?  
  
À ces mots Draco saute, ce qui n'est pas son genre. Nous savons tous qu'il la portera cette marque qu'il le veuille ou non, s'il tient à sa peau.  
  
- Désolée, Dray.  
  
S'empresse d'ajouter Vaney.  
  
Il ne répond pas  
  
-Alors Harry qu'est ce que tu veux comme tatou ?  
  
demande-t-elle, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
- Un lion, hmmm mouais je crois bien, et peut-être un dragon. Enlacés, tu sais, un peu comme un tribal.  
  
Draco lève la tête encor une fois. Décidément, il comprend que la soirée est mal choisie pour lire. Il ferme son livre, me jette un regard à travers le miroir, puis un autre avant de se lever et de revenir vers moi avec une cape.  
  
-Tien habille-toi. Tu me déconcentres. Comment tu veux que je trouve une vane pour te dire à quel...  
  
Mais je l'interromps en l'enlaçant, ses mots étouffés par mes lèvres, mon corps nu pressé contre le sien. Vaney regarde ailleurs. C'est toujours ce qu'elle fait dans ses moments là.  
  
- Point ton idée est stupide....  
  
Fini-t-il à bout de souffle.  
  
- J'ai changé.  
  
Je prends mes lunettes que j'avais laissées sur une table basse, les jette par terre et pose mon pied dessus. Poussant un peu plus à chaque seconde, me délectant du bruit du verre éclaté. Draco et Vaney regardent la scène, impassible. Je défais ensuite l'élastique qui attachait mes cheveux et les ébouriffe avec mes mains, remuant la tête au son de la musique qui s'échappe de la chaîne près du grand lit. La musique "magique" Contrairement à la musique moldue, s'empare de la personne qui l'écoute, la plongeant dans une sorte de transe, la faisant vibrer, bien qu'elle sonne exactement comme la musique moldue, l'effet en est si différent. Il varie, bien sur, selon le type de musique, le niveau de décibel, etc.. Certain groupe sont même illégaux, considérés par le minister comme des drogues dangereuses, faisant confondre la réalité avec le rêve. Purger un an à Azkaban parce qu'on a voulu planer c'est ridicule. Je me dirige vers la chaîne et monte le son à en devenir sourd. Draco ne se laisse jamais emporter par quoi que ce soi, ni dominer, seulement s'il en a envie. Il en a envie ce soir, il se couche sur le canapé le plus proche, les bras en croix laissant la musique parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps, il réagit différemment, rentrant tellement dans sa transe, que le simple contact brusque avec la réalité, le simple effleurement pourrait le tuer. Il rit, il frissonne de plaisir, Vaney elle se met à danser les paupières closes, un sourire absent sur les lèvres. Je hurle à plein poumon mais pas assez fort pour couvrir la musique, rien n'est assez fort. Elle résonne dans nos têtes. Je me sens libre.  
  
( NOTE : en écrivant cet extrais, j'ai pensé à la nouvelle chanson de Madonna pour James band "Die another day" C'est exactement la chanson qu'ils écoutent dans leurs transes... je vous la conseille pendant la lecture de ce chapitre !!!)  
  
***  
  
- Un tatou... C'est ridicule j'arrive pas à croire que tu t'ennuies à ce point Potter. Et qu'es ce que c'est que cet accoutrement. MAIS ATTENDS UN PEU OÙ T'AS PRIS CES BOTTES ! HEY ! C'EST MES PANTALONS !  
  
- Oh la ferme Dray chérie ! Cesse de gindre tu me casse les oreilles. Aujourd'hui c'est ma journée. Allé, joue le jeu. J'ai bien hâte de voir la tronche de Weasley et d'la sang-de-bourbe quand ils vont nous voir, et pas seulement eux. Vaney ! T'arrive, oui !?  
  
La sang-de-bourbe ? Il la détestait à ce point ? Un soir il était rentré dans la chambre en furie. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et il m'a simplement répondu : "je l'ai frappé ... je l'ai frappée cette salope". Puis il est reparti comme pris de folie. Il est si différent. Mais j'ai cette drôle d'impression qu'il est plus vrai. Il se montre sur son vrai jour où peut-être se laisse-t-il tout simplement allé. Il a l'air plus heureux, libre, insouciant, sauf les jours où il y a la colère, l'amertume où simplement un sentiment qui ne se nomme pas, qui ne fait qu'être. Il en devient presque violent. Ça ne me déplait pas dutout en fait . Aujourd'hui c'est le "GRAND JOUR" MONSIEUR veut se faire tatouer, j'ai bien hâte de voir ça. Honnêtement c'est pathétique mais c'est son corps après tout.  
  
Vaney, après avoir passé 3 heures dans les toilettes (Harry nous avait demandé de nous habiller en conséquence. ) Se décide enfin à sortir. Je dois avouer qu'elle est très sexy, ce n'est peut-être pas le mot en fait. Ses cheveux noirs tombent en cascade sur ses hanches, sont visage est blanc comme neige, ses lèvres sont maquillées d'un rouge indécent, ses yeux soulignés de noir contrastant avec son teint vampiresque. Elle porte un soutien gorge rouge assez provocant, caché par un pull en filet noir. Ses longues jambes sont mise en valeur par de longues bottes à talons aiguille en cuir noir montant jusqu'au cuisses où l'on peut apercevoir ses bas en maille troués et pour finir un petit bout de tissu tout aussi noir que le reste qui essaye, contre toute attente, de se faire passer pour une jupe.  
  
Elle enfile une cape, mets une bague d'argent à chacun de ses doigts et se tourne vers nous.  
  
- Alors ?!!  
  
demande-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup trop enjoué pour aller avec son style.  
  
- Le carnaval c'était le mois passé et pour ce qui est d'halloween tu sais t'as encor un bon 6 mois ...  
  
- TRÈS DROLE !  
  
- Non surtout ne ris pas ! tu ferais se retourner les morts dans leurs tombes les pauvres, ils n'ont jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible que toi.  
  
- Ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets Harry. Dray t'en pense quoi ?  
  
Silence... silence...  
  
Pour toute réponse, J'éclate de rire suivi d'Harry. Il continue à la charrier. Je ne peux pas le blâmer l'occasion est trop belle.  
  
- Non mais sans rire Vaney. T'as pensé à quoi ? Tu veux jouer dans le retour des morts vivants ou quoi ?  
  
- Ah parce que tu crois que t'es mieux avec ton collier de chien et tes pantalons en fausse cuirette !  
  
C'est parti ! Si je ne les arrête pas on y sera encor demain.  
  
- Bon les enfants, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Harry tu la ferme ! et Dracula aussi.  
  
Vaney me lance un regard noir.  
  
- On se dépêche, c'est l'heure. Sinon on va tous les manquer.  
  
Lance Harry un sourire en coin  
  
- Ce serait dommage !  
  
(Bon alors ca c'est mon bout préféré " down with the sickness" de Disturbed s'impose pour lire cet extrais. Vraiment là, loader là ça vaut le coup ! Et attendez c vraiment kétain style les collégiennes de Beverly Hill qui marchent dans les couloirs et que tout le monde se retourne pour regarder leur nouveau linge la bouche ouverte en faisant place. !!! )  
  
***  
  
Nous nous dirigeons vers le couloirs qui mène au Hall pour passé devant le troupeau d'élève rassemblés pour se rendre à pré-au-lard. L'heure idéal, le lieu idéal. Je me tords déjà de rire intérieurement. Quand il nous verrons ! Même si je l'ai UN PEU taquiné Vaney était parfaite. Sa tenue ferait lever plus d'un sourcil, ouvrir plus d'une bouche, tordre plus d'un estomac. Draco avait l'air d'un prince des ténèbres (tout droit sorti de la reine des damnées) !!! Sa longue cape noir flottant en arrière de lui ses bijoux d'argents étincelant sur sa peau d'un blanc inquiétant. Et cette indifférence tranquille qui l'habitait était effrayante. Il voyait ça comme une mascarade, mais il le faisait pour moi. Je le vois comme une façon de montrer mon nouveau visage et de rire un peu aussi.  
  
C'est parti. Je sens mon sang parcourir mes veines au ralenti. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère à mesure que je pose un pied devant l'autre . Nous nous rapprochons. Des escaliers, deux couloirs, encor des escaliers, puis le hall. Une foule d'élèves est rassemblée devant la grande porte, parlant de tout et de rien, n'ayant pas remarqué que quelque que chose d'inhabituel venait tacher le décor. Tranquillement les regards se tourne vers nous, faisant place comme si nous étions porteur de la peste. Dans leurs yeux de la surprise, puis de la peur. Le silence s'installe à mesure que nous continuons d'avancer sans nous arrêter. Dans ma tête, une musique résonne. Regardant droit devant je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Puis je les vois. Hermione et Ron dans un coin se frayant un passage pour nous apercevoir. Au moment où nos regards se croisent un choc électrique parcoure mon corps en mouvement. Ils ont l'air complètements traumatisés, je frémis de plaisir. Draco et Vaney toujours à mes cotés semblent faire leurs chemins complètement indifférents à l'attention qu'on leur porte. Avant qu' Hermione ne disparaisse de mon champ de vision, je la regarde et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres de façon très provocante. Aron s'apprête à me sauter à la gorge. Draco fait un mouvement de la main sans même détourner les yeux qui l'envoie contre le mur de façon si brutal que quelques briques s'en détachent. Les portes s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes devant nous et nous les franchissons laissant une centaine d'élèves encor sous le choc.  
  
Une fois dehors j'éclate de rire.  
  
-Vous avez vu leurs têtes ! Oh je payerais pour revoir ça !  
  
-C'était assez bien oui. Je recommencerais bien.  
  
-Dray t'es toujours là ?  
  
-. C'était palpitant !!! HOU !!!  
  
Ajoute-t-il ironiquement.( Je t'aime mon Dray chéri Lol Xaph.)  
  
Après 15 minutes de marche, nous sommes enfin à Pré-au-lard. Vaney nous avait parlé d'un quartier à l'extrême ouest de la ville où il avait quelque tatoueur. Entre une boutique de magie noire et une ruelle sombre. Même dans les rues, les regards se tournent vers nous. Rien de bien nouveau en ce qui me concerne, pareille pour les deux autres.  
  
-Voilà c'est là !  
  
Lance Vaney devant une petite batiste un peu mal en point. Un grand écriteau est posé dans la vitrine, on peut y lire « L'?il noir, tatouage, depuis 1812 ». Je pousse la porte, une clochette se fait entendre.  
  
-Je suis venue avec une copine l'an dernier. Le propriétaire a un talent fou. Vous auriez dû voir le chef ?uvre qui lui a fait.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que mes tatous pouvaient prétendre au titre de chef d'?uvres.  
  
C'était une vois grave et mielleuse qui l'avait interrompue. Un homme dans la 20 ène se tenait au fond de la boutique dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Harry devait se l'avouer, il avait un physique assez avantageux. Ses longs cheveux noirs striés de rouge reposaient tranquillement sur ses épaules solides. Ses yeux étaient verts et sa pupille légèrement ovale comme celle d'un chat. Son visage triangulaire étaient soulignés par une paire de lèvres dangereusement appétissante. Son style vestimentaire était assez semblable au nôtre ; Une chemise blanche complètement ouverte laissant entrevoir un torse musclé parsemé de tatouages, et un pantalon très serré en cuir noir moulant ses longues jambes. Vaney le dévore ouvertement des yeux. Draco le regarde simplement. Je lui jette un regard.(À Draco ! mélangez-vous pas xaph.) Il n'y a pas de doute, il est inégalable. Je suis pris d'une soudaine envie de le plaquer sur le mur le plus proche et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Je me contente de regarder l'endroit de plus proche pendant que Vaney discute avec le tatoueur. La pièce est mal éclairée. Les murs sont recouverts de gravures macabres et d'armoires plus vieilles que tout Poudlard. Une chaise de cuire trône au centre de la pièce à côté d'une table basse parsemée d'aiguilles de toutes sortes. La voix de l'homme se fait encor entendre, cette fois elle s'adresse à moi.  
  
-Alors tu sais ce que tu veux, Harry .  
  
- Pas exactement non.   
  
- c'est bien ce que je pensais ajoute-t-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Suis-moi.  
  
Je jette un regard à Draco, puis à Vaney tous les deux semblent dire « tu l'auras voulu ». Je suis l'homme dans la pièce du fond. Il referme la porte derrière nous. L'endroit est minuscule seulement une chaise de bois repose dans un coin au fond. Il me fait signe d'aller m'asseoir. J'obéis pendant qu'il sort et revient avec un étrange objet dans les mains. Il s'approche et se penche devant moi me tendant l'objet. La chose est ronde, à peu près 30 centimètres de diamètre, passablement plate sauf une pierre bombée d'un bleu sombre au milieu, cernée d'un bois clair tout autour et deux poignées sculptées.  
  
-Et je suis supposé faire .  
  
-Pose tes mains dessus.  
  
La pierre est froide. Elle vibre sous mes mains maintenant moites.  
  
-Maintenant écoute moi bien Harry. Ferme les yeux et pense à une sensation que tu as ressentie dans ta vie. La plus forte, un sentiment ne serait ce qu'une seconde qui a tout changé qui t'as fait basculer en bien ou, en mal, peu importe seule la profondeur et l'intensité de ce moment conte.  
  
  
  
Je sens mon sang battre dans mes tempes. Je ne réagis pas. Rien ne me vient en tête. Puis tranquillement le silence sinsulfe dans mon esprit. Puis je me souviens, comme un souffle sur ma nuque, de deux yeux gris. Ce sentiment m'engloutit comme une vague, une vague d'eau tiède. Mon corps vibre, J'ai le ventre qui se déchire, la douleur est si forte, griffant chaque parcelle de mon corps avec une violence qui dépasse l'imagination. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Le feu fait rage, brûlant mes yeux, asséchant ma bouche, puis les larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai été brûlé par trop de beauté. La pierre vibre sous mes doigts à en éclater, Puis ma tête tourne, le décor se fond en une multitude de couleur, de nuance, puis encor Draco qui respire sous mes yeux et mon c?ur qui bat. Comme si c'était sa seule raison de battre, de continuer toujours sans s'arrêter. Soudain une voix lointaine, des mains qui m'agrippent, encor cette voix.  
  
-HARRY !  
  
-HARRY !  
  
-RÉVEILLE TOI, BON SANG !  
  
-HARRY !  
  
La voix se fait de plus en plus claire comme un phare dans mon esprit embrouillé. Tranquillement je reviens à moi, je cesse de trembler, de claquer des dents, je respire comme si j'émergeais à la surface. Seules les larmes éparpillées sur mes joues rappellent cet instant de pure folie qui me quitte peu à peu.  
  
-Bon dieu, je n'ai jamais vu ça, tourne-toi !  
  
-Quoi.Qu'est ce que !  
  
-TOURNE TOI, Non de dieu !  
  
Je ne pense même plus à résister, je me sens encor trop faible. Tranquillement je pivote sur la chaise froide pour faire dos à l'homme. Il soulève brusquement mon T-shirt. Un courant d'air me glace le dos, je reviens complètement à moi. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je me retourne, un sourire mi- soulagé, mi-surpris souligne son visage.  
  
-Suis- moi.  
  
Je me lève et nous repassons à nouveau la petite porte. Je plisse les yeux devant la lumière crue. Draco est assis sur une chaise, l'air absent. Vaney regarde les dessins affichés sur le mur avec intérêt. Quand elle m'aperçoit son air enjoué disparaît brusquement.  
  
-Harry ça va ? T'as une de ses têtes !  
  
-Il va bien, mais dépêchons nous je ferme bientôt. Harry vient ici.  
  
Il se tien près d'un grand miroir. Je le rejoins à pas lents. Je découvre dans la glace un visage très pâle qui ne m'est pas familier, des yeux barbouillés par les larmes, mais non sans une étincelle étrange. Je me retourne, il soulève une fois de plus mon T-shirt et je le vois. Un lion trône sur mon omoplate gauche, sa crinière remuant sous un vent invisible, lançant des rugissements sourds et après un moment se couchant sur l'os inférieur pour piquer un somme. De l'autre côté, un dragon (ÉVIDAMENT ! ! !) de la même taille que le lion, ses grandes ailes déployées comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Puis s'appuyant sur ses pattes inférieures non sans un air de monarque absolu.  
  
Un rire s'apprête à sortir de ma gorge, mais étouffé d'un sanglot, ça ressemble plus à un mec qui flanche sous l'émotion. Je suis complètement.Épuiser, oui c'est le mot. Quand le lion quitte son trône pour aller se frotter sur le petit dragon qui le regarde d'un air dégoûté puis se laisse aller et se couche la tête entre les pattes tout contre le lui. Je sens Draco à côté de moi qui tremble. Vaney pleure à chaudes larmes un sourire ému sur les lèvres.  
  
-Tu sais, Harry, je n'ai jamais vu, quelqu'un réagir aussi fort que toi à la pierre de lune. Un moment j'ai cru que je te perdrais. D'habitude cette pierre est inoffensive, d'habitude les gens ont aussi des vies plutôt vides. J'aurais dû me douter que c'en n'était pas de même pour toi. Cette chose est gravée à jamais sur ta peau. Mais ce n'est pas un simple dessin, tu l'as encré dans ton âme pour toujours. Toi seul sait ce que cette image représente. Peu à peu tu changeras avec elle, elle suivra ton parcours, se développera avec toi. Mais tu verras bien par toi-même. Maintenant assied toi je vais mettre la couleur.  
  
-C'est l'heure d'aller te faire charcuté Potter ! Je ne serais pas venu pour rien au moins !  
  
*** (Alors vous commencez à me connaître, et ouais c'est l'heure de mettre de la musique ! « Cry me a river »de Justin Timberlake vous allez voir ! TES BEAU JUSTIN ! !!MAIS SANS JOKE la si, vous n'avez pas la toune c'est même pas la peine de lire ce passage, ça va tout gâcher, je vous conseille de la loader, VRAiment !)  
  
La pluie bat le sol dehors. Vaney est sortie. Harry est assis sur le lit et fait tranquillement un de ses nombreux devoirs, qu'il s'amuse à accumuler et qu'il s'obstine à faire la vieille.  
  
J'avais refoulé mes larmes. Quand il est sorti de cette pièce, j'ai vu son trouble, dans ses yeux, et puis ce tatou. La seule pensée me tord l'estomac. Il m'aime. Il est le seul et il le fait d'une façon effrayante, passionnée.  
  
Je me lève, me dirige vers la chaîne stéréo. Quand j'appuie sur le bouton avec mon doigt les premières notes de cette musique qui me hante ricoche sur les murs de la pièce. Harry lève les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il a reconnu cette chanson, celle que j'écoute toujours les jours de pluies quand Vaney n'est pas là.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne montrerais pas ce tatou de plus près, Potter   
  
Je marche tranquillement vers le lit. Son sourire disparaît, faisant place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus troublant dans le regard. Il me tient par les yeux. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, avant que mes lèvres ne s'approchent des siennes, je le vois fermé les yeux, Si lentement, si doucement. Ses cils fendent l'air avec une grâce insoutenable. Je détourne ma bouche de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes pour embrasser ses yeux brûlés par les pleurs. Il frissonne, puis ses bras m'enlacent. Mon c?ur me lache plus d'une fois avant que je ne tombe sur lui dans un bruit sourd. Je glisse à côté de lui. Puis Je l'observe retiré ses vêtements révélant sa peau satinée, son teint basané, ses épaules musclées. Puis son torse. Je ferme les yeux un moment. Comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Je tremble comme une feuille. La musique m'enveloppe. La pluie martèle les parois de ma tête. Il se tourne. J'aperçois La courbe que son dos décrit, puis ses reins, puis ses fesses musclées, ses longues jambes. Il se tourne encor une fois vers moi. Plonge son regard dans le mien, se met à me déshabiller sans briser le lien des yeux. L'électricité crépille, la musique double de volume. Une goûte de sueur perle sur son épaule, décent sur son torse, glisse sur ses abdominaux découpés puis s'arrête à côté de son nombril. Complètement nu à mon tour, je me penche sur lui et vient lécher cette petite goûte salée. Je descend de plus en plus bas, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, ma langue sur la naissance de son pubis. Il saisit ma tête entre ses mains puis ses bras m'enlacent encor. Une buée nous entour. Il plonge sa main dans mes cheveux, je ferme les yeux, savourant ce moment. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, coulent, encor et encor sans s'arrêter.  
  
Fin du chapitre 6 


End file.
